We Are Different
by Eclipse Chu
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu...Saranghae...Jongmal saranghae"/ " Ck, Cinta? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta, karena bagiku itu adalah kata-kata paling menjijikkan yang pernah ku dengar dalam hidupku"/ " Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Hiks...apa yang terjadi...hiks"/ [Chapter 7 Update] HunHan/ ChanBaek/ KaiSoo/ GS/ EXO
1. prolog

Prolog

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Xi Luhan (GS)**

**Krystal**

**Suho**

**And other**

**Genre : Romance, Angst &amp; School life**

**Rate : T **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^ readersdeul**

**Ketemu lagi dengan Yue si author aneh bin gaje #lambai2alamissindonesia**

**Kali ini Yue bawa ff dengan tema GS chinguuu~ dan juga ff ini adalah request dari dongsaeng Yue yg nyebelin sekaligus bikin kangen #gaknanya dan seperti ff sebelumnya ini baru prolog nya aja, mau lihat bagaimana tanggapan kalian chinguuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

_**SOMEONE POV**_

Kembar ? pasti kalian semua sudah pernah atau sering mendengarnya, terlahir dari satu telur yang sama dan menghasilkan dua orang atau lebih anak. Kadang wajah, tubuh bahkan jenis kelamin sama persis seperti pinang dibelah dua tak ada perbedaan seperti bercermin. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang berbeda bahkan memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda.

Fakta unik tentang anak kembar adalah, saat salah satu dari si kembar sakit maka kembar lainnya akan merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana bisa? Entah lah sampai sekarang hal itu masih menjadi misteri.

Bicara tentang anak kembar, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. Seorang yeoja imut, bersurai hitam legam sepinggang dengan poni manis diwajahnya. Mata indah, hidung mungil dan bibir yang menggoda. Ahh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Jangan menganggapku pervert tapi anggaplah aku normal karena sebagai seorang namja memang takdirku menyukai seorang yeoja bukan?

Cinta, kata manis dengan seribu makna indah sekaligus menyakitkan yang sering terucap atau terlontar dari mulut semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Pujangga? Tidak, aku bukan seorang pujangga cinta.

Jatuh cinta? Ya aku sedang jatuh cinta bahkan sejak dulu, entah kenapa rasa itu tidak mau hilang bahkan setiap kali aku menatap dia yeoja yang aku cintai maka rasa cintaku akan bertambah dan bertambah setiap saatnya.

Gila? Ya aku tergila-gila karena cinta, cinta pada seorang yoeja yang sudah lama aku cintai bahkan aku rindukan setiap hari jika tidak melihat wajahnya sebentar saja.

Rasanya hidupku dipenuhi olehnya, membuat semua teman-temanku menggeleng heran karena sikapku yang melankolis menurut mereka. Kalau kalian pernah mencintai seseorang dalam hidup kalian sebesar rasa cintaku padanya kalian pasti mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.

"Oppa, kau melamun lagi" kembali gadis imut disebelahku mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya gemas sambil tertawa karenanya. "Aisshhh, kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya meninggalkan ku keluar taman.

Saat ini kami memang ada di taman kota, kami memang menghabiskan waktu kami untuk berkencan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Tidak, dia bukan kekasih ku.

Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini, tapi aku berjanji akan menjadikannya kekasihku untuk selamanya karena aku tahu dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Kenapa belum jadian? Karena aku pernah mengecewakannya, membuat mata indah itu menitikkan air mata kesedihan karena ulahku.

Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan mengembalikan mu dalam pelukkanku.

Sebaiknya aku segera mengejar dia. Sebelum dia mnghilang dan membuatku berlari kesana-kemari dengan panik karena kehilangan dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WE ARE DIFFERENT**_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang dapat nilai ulangan fisika nanti dengan nilai terendah, maka dia harus bisa jadian dengan yeoja itu!"_

"_Lalu kalau gagal bagaimana?"_

"_Yang gagal, harus rela memberikan mobil sportnya kepada yang dapat nilai paling tinggi dalam ulangan nanti. Bagaimana?"_

"_SETUJUUUU!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu...Saranghae...Jongmal saranghae"_

"_Ck, Cinta? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta, karena bagiku itu adalah kata-kata paling menjijikkan yang pernah ku dengar dalam hidupku"_

"_Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Hiks...apa yang terjadi...hiks"_

"_Memang seperti inilah diriku yang asli, memangnya apa yang KAU HARAP DARIKU, HAH?"_

"_Setelah kau merebut semuanya dariku, APA KAU BELUM PUAS JUGA?!. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena itulah aku kembali untukmu!"_

"_PERGI, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun di dunia ini!"_

"_Mian...mianhe...ini memang salahku"_

_**WE ARE DIFFERENT**_

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada dikoridor terdiam, suasana yang awalnya berisik karena obrolan atau candaan berubah hening karena kedatangan seseorang. Sosok itu hanya menatap acuh setiap siswa di sana, tidak perduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan padanya karena dia sudah sering seperti ini bahkan sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia masuk di Hanyoung SHS.

Dengan langkah pasti sosok yeoja itu memasuki ruangan kelasnya, sosok yang sudah lenyap dibalik pintu kelas kembali membuat semua orang sibuk berbisik-bisik mengenai sosok terebut.

Yeoja yang jadi bahan pembicaraan setiap siswa tampak membaca sebuah novel terjemahan, _Wuithering Heigst_ adalah bacaan tetapnya beberapa hari belakangan. Baru beberapa halaman, pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan sosok Kim seonsaengnim masuk kelas mereka bersiap menyampaikan materi pagi itu setelah bel berbunyi.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan dia acuh dengan semua tatapan itu?" bisik Yuri sambil menatap teman sebangkunya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya memutar mata bosan, "Biarkan saja dia, lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dari yeoja aneh seperti dia" balas Yoona acuh sambil menatap Kim seonsaengnim menjelaskan pelajaran didepan.

Yeoja yang disebut aneh hanya diam dan acuh, dia mendengar ucapan Yoona dan Yuri barusan karena tempat duduk mereka berdekatan. Tapi apa perdulinya, dia memang aneh seperti yang mereka berdua katakan atau semua siswa katakan.

BRUGGGHHH

"Aduh" ringis si yeoja aneh sambil mengelus lututnya yang berdarah karena terbentur lantai koridor dengan keras.

Sedangkan yang ditabrak menjambak rambut si yeoja aneh, "KAU, BERANINYA KAU MENABRAKKU! APA KACAMATAMU KURANG TEBAL, EOH?" teriaknya di muka si yeoja aneh.

Tangan kanannya mencoba melepas rambut yang di jambak dengan keras, "Mi-mianhe... aku tidak sengaja Krystal-ssi" ujar nya meronta-ronta.

Bukannya kasihan, Krystal malah semakin keras menarik rambut yeoja tersebut. "Maaf? Bilang saja kalau kau mau membuatku tampak aneh seperti dirimu! DASAR ANEH!" setelahnya Krystal menghempas keras tubuh itu ke lantai dan meninggalkannya tanpa dosa.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan hanya diam, tak berniat membantu apalagi melerai pertengkaran itu bukan karena takut atau apa tapi ini semua karena si yeoja aneh itu sendiri.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok tubuh itu melangkah menjauh, pergi ke ruang uks yang sepi dan kosong mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengobati lututnya yang berdarah.

Remeh, dirinya selalu dianggap remeh karena penampilannya.

Yeoja aneh itu melamun, setelah mengobati lutunya dia merenungi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Karena penampilan semua menganggapnya aneh dan tidak ada yang mau berteman, rambut coklat itu terjalin dua dengan belah tengah rapi, kacamata bulat dan besar menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah tanda lahir berwarna hitam besar berada di tulang pipi kirinya, kulit wajahnya juga terlihat hitam.

Baju yang terkancing rapi, rok panjang hampir menyentuh lutut, kaus kaki selutut berwarna hitam, sepatu pansus hitam ketinggalan jaman dan sebuah tas ransel kekanakan berbentuk rusa semakin memperjelas kesan anak aneh padanya.

Jelek, culun, dan aneh adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk dirinya.

"Luhan, tolong antar ini ke meja Lee seonsaengnim ya!" ujar sseorang namja menyerahkan setumpuk buku pada Luhan dan berlalu pulang begitu saja. Luhan menghela napas berat, namun mengantarkan buku tersebut ke meja Lee seonsaengnim. Jelas-jelas itu tugas Suho sebagai ketua kelas, namun namja itu malah kabur pulang duluan setelah menyerahkan buku.

Itulah sedikit cerita tentang seorang Xi Luhan, yeoja korea yang berpenampilan paling aneh satu sekolah, tidak punya teman, selalu di bully, dihina setiap hari dan berbagai penderitaan lainnya.

Begitu kaki lelah Luhan sampai di apartemen, dengan cepat dia berbaring di sofa untuk melepas penat seharian di sekolah. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada sebuah foto, membuat pikirannya kembali lagi mundur pada kejadian pahit empat tahun lalu dalam hidupnya yang tidak ingin dia kenang.

Selesai mandi Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, terbang menuju alam mimpi berharap semoga hari esok lebih baik daripada hari ini tapi sayang nya keinginan itu belum bisa terkabul karena besok mungkin adalah hari terberat dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A /N : Kamseupay, iiuuuhhhh...^^**

**Kenapa Luhan jelek begini, dan siapa namja yang membuka cerita barusan? Atau sedikit peristiwa di pertengahan cerita? Ahh pusing. Seperti yang Yue bilang ini ff request sekaligus ff GS pertama yue~**

**Yue berharap respon untuk ff ini sama baiknya dengan ff yang lain, disini readersdeul bisa pesan crack pair tau yang lainnya. Sedikit bocoran, Luhan itu punya kembaran loh dan bakalan muncul di chap depan tapi kalau kalian mau ff ini lanjut ya. Keluarkan semua unek-unek dikepala kalian dalam kotak review, pasti bakalan Yue jawab semua deh karena review kalian sangat menentukan cerita ini.**

**So, can't you help me?**

**Continue / Delete ?**

**Please, Reviewnya chinguuu**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	2. Chapter 1: Nerd

Chapter 1 : Nerd

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan Seiring Waktu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**School life**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Begitu kaki lelah Luhan sampai di apartemen, dengan cepat dia berbaring di sofa untuk melepas penat seharian di sekolah. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada sebuah foto, membuat pikirannya kembali lagi mundur pada kejadian pahit empat tahun lalu dalam hidupnya yang tidak ingin dia kenang._

_Selesai mandi Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, terbang menuju alam mimpi berharap semoga hari esok lebih baik daripada hari ini tapi sayang nya keinginan itu belum bisa terkabul karena besok mungkin adalah hari terberat dalam hidupnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

Keadaan kelas seperti biasa, gaduh, berisik, penuh canda dan adegan bully. Bully? Kelakuan jahat dan mengganggu. Selalu lazim terjadi disetiap sekolah, walaupun sudah banyak pihak menentang adanya adegan pembullyan tapi entah kenapa tetap tidak bisa hilang.

Buku tugas di tong sampah, meja yang di coret-coret dengan spidol, bangku di lumuri lem, tas yang tergantung tinggi, bahkan kekerasan fisik dari beberapa siswi adalah hal biasa baginya si murid nerd, Xi Lu Han.

Lihat saja, bagaimana tubuh kecil dan lemah itu harus kesusahan membawa sebuah meja belajar. Kemana meja lamanya? Seperti biasa, kotor penuh coretan bahkan beberapa kotoran hewan ditemukannya pagi ini. Ulah nakal teman sekelas atau mungkin seluruh sekolah, seperti rutinitas sehari-hari baginya.

Melawan ? lupakan saja. Jika kau melawan itu artinya cari mati. Luhan sudah cukup repot dengan rutinitas barunya selama dua tahun dia berada disekolah ini. Jadi tolong, jangan minta dia melakukan hal merepotkan lainnya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat didepan pintu kelas, tubuh yeoja kecil dan lemah miliknya meronta-ronta lelah. Apalagi ini jam istirahat dan dia belum mendapatkan asupan nutrisi dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang. Luhan ingin segera memasukkan meja barunya ke dalam kelas, tapi di urungkan karena percakapan beberapa siswa di dalam yang belum mengetahui keberadaan Luhan karena pintunya tertutup rapat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang dapat nilai ulangan fisika nanti dengan nilai terendah, maka dia harus bisa jadian dengan yeoja itu!" suara baritone namja terdengar dari dalam.

"Taruhan konyol" sebuah suara husky mendengus sebal.

"Hei ayolah hun, kenapa jangan bilang kalau pangeran es kita takut~ uuuuu" suara lainnya kembali terdengar mengejek.

"Aku tidak takut, hanya saja tidak menarik" kembali suara husky itu terdengar di telinga Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lalu kalau gagal bagaimana?" suara berat itu terdengar menginterupsi perdebatan dua namja lain.

"Yang gagal, harus rela memberikan mobil sportnya kepada yang dapat nilai paling tinggi dalam ulangan kemarin. Bagaimana?" terselip nada menantang didalamnya.

"SETUJUUUU!" jawab ketiga namja itu kompak karena hadiah yang menggiurkan.

Ah, sudah cukup Luhan mendengar mereka. Dia membuka pintu, meletakkan meja yang baru diambil dari gudang ke bangkunya. Membuat tiga orang namja didalamnya terdiam. Mereka berpikir apa si aneh Luhan mendengar pembicaraan barusan. Namun, melihat tingkah acuh Luhan yang beranjak ke luar kelas mau tidak mau membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

Tubuh jangkung itu mendekat ke arah dua temannya yang duduk didepan, "Menurut kalian apa yeoja aneh itu mendengarnya?" kedua temannya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, toh kalau dia mendengarnya akan semakin bagus" namja berkulit tan itu terkekeh pelan, menatap ekspresi tidak setuju dari si namja jangkung yang di panggil Chanyeol. "Taruhan akan semakin menarik" lanjutnya santai.

Namja di sebelah si kulit tan menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan datar. "Kalau dia dengar tidak masalah. Apa ada dari kita yang ingin mundur dan jadi pengecut?" mana mungkin ada yang mau mundur, apalagi bayangan mobil sport itu sangat sangat menggiurkan jadi mimpi saja.

"Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin kita mundur Sehun" seru Chanyeol tidak terima. Apalagi dirinya bukan seorang pengecut seperti yang di katakan si albino Sehun. "Tapi tidak tahu dengan si Kai"

Namja berkulit tan yang di panggil Kai berdecih, "Ck, aku bukan pengecut jadi ayo kita lanjutkan saja taruhan ini" cibirnya melihat si tiang listrik yang tersenyum lebar seperti idiot.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh tiga namja tampan, namun usilnya minta ampun. Membuat taruhan konyol, hanya untuk sebuah mobil sport yang bisa di beli mereka dengan mudah mengingat harta orang tua mereka yang banyak dan berlimpah ruah. Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju, dan menunggu pelajaran fisika yang akan menjadi pelajaran penutup hari ini dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Baiklah semuanya, pelajaran cukup untuk hari ini. Untuk ketua kelas, tolong bagikan kertas hasil ulangan semalam dan pelajaran berakhir" tutup Ahn seonsaengnim selaku guru fisika setelah menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada si ketua kelas dan berlalu keluar.

Seluruh murid dikelas keluar dengan cepat, begitu mereka mendapat kertas hasil ulangan kemarin. Namun seperti yang di duga sebelumnya, Luhan kembali mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Walau penampilannya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata modis, alias nerd tapi yeoja berkacamata tebal tersebut memiliki otak encer. Terbukti dengan peringkat juara umum yang selalu di dapatnya setiap semester.

Didalam kelas yang sepi hanya tersisa tiga murid namja, mereka terlihat gelisah dengan kertas di tangan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, hasil ulangan mereka jauh dari kata cukup. Sepertinya mereka enggan memberitahukan nilai masing-masing dengan tatapan takut teringat perjanjian konyol mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tahu nilai kita jelek, jadi bagaimana taruhannya?" Kai memulai percakapan, setelah menyadari mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan tanpa bersuara.

Sehun menghela napas, "Molla" acuhnya sambil memasukan kertas nilainya ke dalam tas.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti jejak Sehun, "Bagaimana kalau kita ubah perjanjiannya?" Chanyeol memberi ide kepada mereka.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudnya ?" dia bingung, apa maksud si park dobi.

Chanyeol nyengir, menampakkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya. "Berhubung nilai kita bertiga jelek, bagaimana jika kita bertiga lomba saja. Siapa yang bisa menjadikan si nerd itu sebagai pacarnya duluan maka dia adalah pemenangnya. Otte?" Kai dan Sehun tampak memikirkan ide aneh Chayeol.

"Deal" Kai mengulurkan tangannya duluan, tidak lama Sehun dan Chanyeol juga menjabat tangan mereka bergantian. "Deal" koor mereka bertiga.

Semoga kalian tidak menyesal dengan ide konyol kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya kantin mendadak heboh. Bukan, bukan karena ada member boyband atau artis datang ke sekolah mereka. Tapi karena ada peristiwa absurd nan celaka terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Luhan memandang kesal namja di depannya, duduk tenangnya di ganggu setelah dia baru membuka novel untuk melanjutkan bacaan. "Aku mohon dengan sangat, bawa semua makanan itu Kai-ssi"

Namja tampan yang di sebut namanya tersenyum, membuat sebagian siswi di sana berteriak histeris. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya Luhannie" dengan polos tak berdosa.

Sial, mimpi buruk apa Luhan tadi malam? Lebih baik mereka menjahili Luhan dari pada bersikap aneh seperti ini dan membawa dampak buruk bagi dirinya ke depan. Luhan membenarkan letak kacamata bulat besar miliknya. "Aku sedang tidak lapar, jadi singkirkan makanan itu dari hadapanku. Kai-ssi" desis Luhan dingin.

Angkuh sekali dia, sudah jelek, aneh, cupu, berkacamata tebal, berani sekali dia bersikap seperti ini pada Kai. Kai menahan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, dia harus sabar mengingat taruhan konyol nya dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, makan sedikit saja. Lihat badanmu kurus sekali Luhannie~" rayu Kai kembali menggunakan kata-kata manja memanggil Luhan. Seolah-olah mereka memang dekat, padahal Big No!

KREEETTT

Luhan memundurkan bangkunya kasar, hingga berderit nyaring. Dengan cepat dia membawa tubuhnya pergi, setelah Kai berusaha menyuapinya. Cih! Ini menjijikan, bahkan Luhan memberikan death glare nya pada Kai yang hanya di tanggapi senyum manis tapi memuakkan bagi Luhan.

Tiba di perpustakaan, Luhan segera masuk dan bersyukur karena keadaan sedang sepi didalam. Hanya beberapa murid terlihat membaca buku disana, setidaknya Luhan bisa melarikan diri dari si aneh Kai.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai buku yang tinggi, beberapa kali tubuhnya oleng karena tidak seimbang. Namun pergerakan Luhan terhenti, saat seorang namja membantu dia mengambil buku tersebut. Awalnya Luhan ingin berterima kasih namun di batalkan setelah dia membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Park Chanyeol lah orang yang membantunya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku senang bisa membantumu lu~" ucapnya sambil menjawil pipi Luhan dengan senyum pepsodent.

Luhan berdecih sinis, rahangnya mengeras. "Dengar ya, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak butuh ban-tu-an-mu!" seru Luhan mengeja suku kata terakhir dengan marah, bahkan buku yang tadi di pegang Luhan melayang dengan indah mengenai kening Chanyeol setelah Luhan melemparkannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun dan Kai menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan, hampir saja tawa itu keluar setelah melihat Chanyeol datang ke arah mereka sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang di cium mesra oleh buku tebal. "Jangan tertawa!" dengus Chanyeol melipat tangan didada.

"Hmmpptt...Buahahahahhahaha" akhirnya tawa itu keluar. Baik Kai maupun Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, bahkan mereka berdua sampai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena sakit perut.

"Ternyata dia yeoja yang sulit dan arogan" tutur Sehun setelah tawanya reda. Sementara Kai masih berusaha meredakan tawanya melihat Chanyeol melemparkan death glare gratisnya pada si hitam bin seksi. "Tapi tenang saja, aku Oh Sehun akan membuat Xi Luhan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku" sombongnya sambil menatap remeh kedua temannya.

Kai berhenti tertawa, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri Sehun, kita liat saja setelah satu bulan ini siapa yang akan mendapatkannya" Kai menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol berjalan duluan ke luar perpustakaan, "Ayo kembali ke kelas" panggilnya setelah berada jauh dari Sehun dan Kai. Sebenarnya dia malu, secara dia sudah di tolak oleh yeoja paling aneh di sekolah. Bahkan hal memalukkan tersebut di intip oleh kedua partner in crime nya. Hell, belum pernah seorang Park Chanyeol di permalukan seperti ini.

Jerit histeris memenuhi indra pendengaran setiap pasang telinga di lapangan basket. Para yeoja heboh berteriak saat melihat, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk mendribble bola dengan gesit. Saling berlomba mencapai skor paling banyak. Hanya karena itu? Tentu tidak, lihat bagaimana wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, keringat yang mengalir, aura yang bersinar, serta senyum yang terpampang setelah salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencetak skor.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, dia menatap jengah tiga namja yang sok tebar pesona di jam olahraga menurutnya. Kelas mereka pagi ini memang olahraga, dan ini lah yang terjadi karena ulah tiga berandalan busuk itu. Tidak ada siswi yang olahraga, karena asik menatap para namja tukang tebar pesona di depannya.

Peluit berbunyi, tanda pertandingan usai. Memang para namja dikelasnya XI-A di bagi dua tim dan berlomba main basket. Mereka semua terlihat lelah, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Dia malah melemparkan wink mautnya pada Luhan setelah membasahi kepalanya yang terasa panas dengan air.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, beranjak ke ruang ganti meninggalkan para yeoja yang sekarang mengerubungi Sehun karena winknya barusan. Sehun lari terbirit-birit ke dalam ruang ganti namja, karena para fans setianya mulai bersikap anarkis seperti sasaeng fans.

Di ruang ganti yeoja Luhan heran, sebenarnya kenapa ketiga keparat busuk itu mengganggu hidupnya yang sudah suram. Dia coba mengingat-ingat apa kesalahannya sehingga harus mendapat sial seperti ini.

Bingo! Luhan ingat sekarang, ini pasti berhubungan dengan taruhan mereka di kelas dua hari yang lalu. Jadi yeoja yang dimaksud mereka adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja lain, yang akan senang hati mendapat perlakuan manis bin absurd itu dan membuat salah satu dari mereka memenangkan taruhan. Apalagi Luhan punya pengalaman buruk empat tahun yang lalu. Hah, ingatan itu kembali lagi.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap ingatan menyakitkan itu hilang. Setelah semuanya normal didalam kepala, Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti. Berharap ketiga bajingan brengsek dan busuk itu kapok karena sikap Luhan yang sudah mempermalukan serta menjatuhkan harga diri mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUUUGGHH

Tubuh kecil itu menabrak dinding kamar mandi dengan kuat, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di punggung hingga wajahnya meringis. Namun sebelum rasa sakit itu hilang, muncul rasa panas menjalar di pipi kirinya.

PLAAAKKK

PLAAKK

PLLAAKKK

Tiga tamparan kuat mendarat dengan sempurna di pipinya secara bergantian. Kacamatanya terjatuh ke lantai, dan sebuah kaki dengan keras memijak dengan kuat hingga lensanya hancur tak berbentuk. "Ini akibatnya kalau kau berani menggoda mereka! Dasar yeoja jalang" desis seorang yeoja cantik berpenampilan modis menjambak kepangan rambut seseorang yang baru saja dia tampar.

"Sa-sakit...Aku mohon, le-lepaskan aku Victoria-ssi" melasnya dengan air mata bercucuran deras di pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar. Bukannya kasihan si yeoja cantik berpenampilan modis bernama Victoria malah mendorong tubuh lemah itu kelantai dengan kasar.

Muka nya berkerut kesal, tubuhnya setengah menunduk di depan yeoja yang baru saja dia bully tanpa ampun. "Dengarkan aku Luhan. Jika sekali lagi aku lihat kau berani menggoda Chanyeol. Aku pastikan kau akan menderita selama bersekolah disini" dengan kasar dia menjambak lagi kepangan rambut Luhan hingga berteriak kesakitan, lalu menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya dengan kuat ke lantai kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dengan meringis menahan sakit Luhan berdiri di depan westafel. Terlihat pantulan dirinya di kaca besar, kepangan rambut cokelat yang kusut, bekas air mata di pipinya yang memerah karena di tampar, seragam kusut, serta kacamata di tangan kanannya yang hancur.

Demi semua koleksi boneka rusa Luhan, ini semua salah tiga namja brengsek dan busuk itu hingga dirinya harus mengalami pembullyan tingkat akhir seperti ini. Luhan berdoa agar mereka, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai mendapat balasan yang lebih mengerihkan dari ini. Hati-hati dengan setiap doa mu Luhan, jangan sampai menyesal.

Jangan salah paham, Luhan membenci mereka bertiga bukan tanpa alasan. Tiga minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Luhan menolak mereka yang bersikap manis namun aneh pada Luhan dengan kejam dan merendahkan.

Tapi bukannya malu dan kapok, justru mereka bertiga semakin gencar mendekati Luhan setiap hari. Mulai dari memberi bunga, boneka, sekotak cokelat, mengambilkan makanan untuk Luhan di kantin bahkan memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membully dia.

Jangan lupa tentang, seminggu yang lalu dia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta paling romantis di sekolah dari ketiga namja tersebut bergantian. Seribu bunga mawar merah membentuk kalimat 'Wo Ai Ni' di lapangan sekolah dari Kai. Sebuah lagu di ciptakan khusus di iringi petikan gitar Chanyeol hanya untuk Luhan. Bahkan seratus boneka rusa kesukaan Luhan dari Sehun. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, semuanya hanya dapat death glare, kalimat tajam nan menusuk mengatakan mereka idiot atau otaknya sudah bergeser, dan membuang ke tong sampah semua pemberian dari mereka.

Iri, itulah yang dirasakan para yeoja penghuni sekolah melihat Luhan. Bagaimana anak aneh, cupu, berkacamata tebal bisa mendapat hal yang selama ini mereka idam-idamkan tapi justru di balas sadis oleh Luhan.

Bahkan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai tak habis pikir dengan Luhan. Yeoja aneh, pendiam, dan berotak encer itu tidak luluh sama sekali dengan perlakuan manis yang pasti bisa meluluhkan hati yeoja manapun. Bukannya senang, Luhan malah terlihat semakin membenci mereka. Tentu mereka tidak tahu tentang pembullyan yang di alami Luhan.

Dalam tiga minggu ini, sudah dua kali Luhan merasakan pembantaian fisik di toilet sekolah. Namun dia hanya diam, bukan karena dia lemah dan tidak ingin melawan. Hanya saja, dia tipe orang yang malas berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Kalian mengertikan.

Luhan membolos hari ini, tidak mungkin dia kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan mengerikan. Lagipula dia tidak mau tiga namja brengsek itu mengoceh terus di sampingnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Luhan keluar sekolah tanpa membawa tas nya yang berada di kelas. Dia melewati jalan rahasia agar tidak ketahuan. Sampai di luar sekolah, Luhan menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi tindak-tanduk Luhan sejak dirinya keluar sekolah.

Bahkan sosok itu mengikuti taksi yang dinaiki Luhan hingga ke apartemennya, namun dia hanya menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan memasuki gedung didepannya. Mata tersebut sarat akan emosi, marah, benci dan kecewa. Dia membuang napas kesal, melajukan mobil menjauhi apartemen Luhan dan berjanji dalam hatinya. Dia akan membalas semuanya, membalas semua rasa sakit yang dia terima. Dia hanya perlu menunggu, karena sebentar lagi dia akan berada di dekat Luhan dan bisa membalas semuanya. Bersiaplah Xi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N : Anyyeong readersdeul^^**

**Akhirnya chap 1 sudah di update, Yehet!**

**Sebelumnya Yue sempat kena WB dan gak tahu mesti nulis apa untuk fic ini, tapi syukurlah ide kembali setelah liat Sehun yang sibuk selingkuh disana-sini #digaplokSehun Walaupun respon untuk fic ini sedikit tapi tidak apa, yang penting udah mau baca Yue udah seneeeeeeeeeng gilaaaaaaaaaaa #nangisgaje**

**Baiklah mari kita balas review kalian chinguuu~**

**~ViviPExotic46: Ini udah lanjut, eh? Kenapa ya? #nanyatembokjuga**

**Yang jadi kembaran Luhan, Yue aja yah soalnya dia biasnya Yue^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .58: Sebenarnya Yue juga suka Yaoi, tapi berhubung ini ff request dan mesti GS dan mesti HunHan jadi harap dinikmati aja. Kasih tau gak ya? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: Neeeee? Hahaha... Baru juga nistain Luhannya dikit belom banyak, tapi tenang aja Luhan bakalan lebih di nistain lagi di chap selanjutnya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : Ini udah di next, hope you enjoy my story. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Fic Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	3. Chapter 2: New

Chapter 2 : New

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan Seiring Waktu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**School life**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun terdiam. Mereka sudah berada dalam posisi yang sama sedari tadi, saling menatap dalam keheningan yang panjang dan tak berarti. Entah kenapa lidah mereka terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Tapi, "Jadi tidak ada yang menang bukan?" Kai membuka suara pada akhirnya.

"Molla" Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, sebenarnya ini aneh karena belum pernah mereka mengalami hal seperti ini. Taruhan tanpa pemenang.

Dan semua ini karena ulah seorang yeoja aneh bernama Luhan.

Sial, kenapa dia susah sekali didekati. Padahal selama ini, kaum mereka lah yang justru mengejar-ngejar mereka seperti orang gila. "Aku rasa begitu" chanyeol bergumam namun masih bisa didengar yang lain. "Luhan, yeoja yang tangguh. Atau keras kepala mungkin" hilang sudah keinginan Chanyeol mendapat dua mobil sport sekaligus.

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk, membenarkan.

Kai berdiri dari sofa yang mereka tempati, "Ayo keluar, ini kan hari libur. Lebih baik kita pergi cari udara segar" Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti Kai yang sudah keluar dan menuju mobilnya.

Mereka memang sering bermain ke rumah Kai, apalagi kalau hari libur. Mereka memasuki mobil masing-masing meninggalkan halaman besar dari rumah mewah Kai menuju jalanan.

Sebulan memang sudah berlalu, dan itu berarti taruhan mereka sudah sampai waktunya. Sayang, tidak ada yang menang. Luhan memang keras kepala, padahal mereka sudah melakukan segala upaya untuk membuat hatinya luluh. Hanya tatapan sinis dan ucapan menusuk lah balasan yang mereka dapatkan.

Pagi ini sekolah kembali berisik, tidak perlu dijelaskan kenapa. Hanya sekumpullan yeoja yang menjerit, memfoto, bahkan memvideo tiga namja populer yang mereka sukai ketika mereka berjalan di koridor.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya ke toilet, sempat ragu beberapa saat. Kenangan ketika dua kali dia di bully dengan mengerihkan kembali. Namun, dia optimis. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak teakhir kalinya hal itu terjadi bukan. "Tidak akan terjadi apapun" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sebelum melangkah masuk ke toilet. Astaga, ini sama saja masuk ke kandang harimau saat Luhan melihat Victoria di depan westafel. Bersama beberapa temannya yang memandang balik Luhan dengan tatapan mencela.

Mengabaikan tatapan menusuk yang dia terima, Luhan dengan cepat masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dengan menundukkan kepala melewati mereka berlima.

Dada Luhan terlihat naik-turun mengambil napas.

BYUUURRRR

Terdengar suara tawa menggema di dalam toilet, "Ups! Sepertinya ada yang lupa mandi saat pergi ke sekolah hari ini" itu suara Luna, yah Luhan mengenalinya. Terdengar yanng lain hanya tertawa.

"Wow, sepertinya dengan mandi air pel bisa menjernihkan pikirannya" suara Amber terdengar menyahuti.

"Sudah-sudah amber, mari kita tinggalkan yeoja tak tahu diri ini di sini" Victoria menengahi, tidak lama terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Mereka berlima sudah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan di dalam bilik toilet dengan keadaan seragam dan rambut yang basah karena air pel yang kotor dan juga bau.

Luhan keluar, memandang dirinya dari pantulan cermin di sana. Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini. Jika ketiga namja brengsek itu kembali melakukan hal di luar nalar seperti kemarin. Luhan bersumpah akan membalas mereka satu-persatu.

Luhan berada di atap sekolah sekarang, terlalu bad mood untuk belajar. Sudah banyak Luhan membolos selama satu bulan ini. Sejak para namja brengsek itu mengganggu hidupnya.

Mara rusa itu menatap nanar, berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Angin meniup lembut wajahnya, mata rusa itu perlahan tertutup menikmati angin. Namun tidak lama, ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali. Kenangan empat tahun yang lalu memaksa masuk ke kepalanya. Kejadian terpahit dalam hidupnya, karena dia seseorang harus meregang nyawa. Mengubah hidupnya yang semula baik menjadi hancur tak tersisa. Mata itu terbuka, namun bukan kedamaian yang terlihat. Melainkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang begitu besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemarin hampir satu hari penuh Luhan membolos, jam terakhir saat dia masuk semua terasa familiar bagi Luhan. Tiga namja brengsek itu sepertinya lelah, mengganggu Luhan dengan hal-hal atau kejutan manis. Itu pertanda baik bukan.

Seharusnya Luhan merasa optimis pagi ini karena, ketiga namja itu sudah tidak mengganggu dia. Tapi entah kenapa kepalanya masih memasang tanda bahaya.

Apa Luhan mulai paranoid.

"Gwenchana lu?" seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah Luhan bertanya, mata bulat itu sedikit cemas melihat Luhan yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sejak masuk.

"Gwenchana" balas Luhan singkat. Namun gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu terlihat ragu, "Aku hanya kurang tidur tadi malam Kyungsoo" yakin Luhan kepada gadis yang di panggil Kyungsoo. Hanya gadis ini lah, yang mau bersikap manusiawi pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu, namun dia masih tahu yang nama nya privasi. Jika Luhan tidak ingin bercerita untuk apa dia memaksa.

Cho seonsaengnim masuk, di belakang nya terlihat seorang yeoja memakai seragam seperti mereka ikut masuk ke kelas. "Pagi semuanya, hari ini kalian mendapat murid baru. Dia siswi pindahan dari London" guru tampan itu menyuruh si yeoja memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bagapseumnida" ujarnya ceria sambil membungkuk sedikit di depan calon teman barunya. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai memperhatikan si murid yang bernama Baekhyun tadi dengan tatapan menilai. Cantik dan imut adalah penggambaran untuk si yeoja baru. Apalagi ditambah eyeliner di mata sipitnya, menambah kesan keimutannya. Para namja di kelas mulai menggoda dengan tatapan nakal tak terkecuali si namja tiang listrik, Park Chanyeol.

Cho seonsaengnim mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sebelah yeoja berkantung mata seperti panda. Karena di situ bangku yang masih kosong dan memulai pelajaran untuk mengalihkan tatapan para siswa di kelas ini dari si siswi baru. "Hai Baekhyun, nama ku Hwang Zitao. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tao" sapa Tao ramah pada Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya setelah Baekhyun duduk.

"Hai Tao, senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Baekhyun tak kalah ramah. Selanjutnya mereka mulai berbincang akrab, tapi harus berhti-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh Cho seonsaengnim. Walaupun guru tersebut tampan, tetap saja dia galak.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun baru saja ingin ke kantin bersama Tao. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "Hai Baekhyun, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Seorang namja tinggi, tampan, dan mempunyai senyum lebar berdiri di depannya. "Tentu" Baekhyun menjabat tangannya.

Si namja tinggi berdehem, "Namaku Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sok formal. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol, "Tidak perlu formal begitu, panggil saja Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel ssi" Chanyeol mengangga lebar, melihat senyum Baekhyun yang sangat manis. Ughh, rasanya Chanyeol bisa kena diabetes mendadak karena senyum si anak baru Baekhyun yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya -_-

Tao tertawa disebelah Baekhyun, melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang masih mengangga walau Baekhyun sudah mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya di depan wajah Chanyeol agar segera tersadar.

"Awww...appo" Chanyeol kaget karena kakinya barusan di injak dengan keras oleh Sehun yang memberi tatapan 'berhentilah-bersikap-konyol'.

Kai tertawa keras, Chanyeol melotot ke Sehun, Baekhyun heran, dan Tao terkikik geli melihatnya, sedangkan Sehun acuh saat Chanyeol menggerutu tidak jelas karena memijak kakinya terlalu kuat. Mata sipit Sehun terpaku, saat melihat sebuah objek berwujud manusia bernama Luhan memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada mereka sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Sehun bingung, kenapa Luhan terlihat kesal dengan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan makan dengan tenang di bangku belakang kantin, mata nya terlihat bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca novel sambil tangannya sesekali memasukkan makanan ke mulut. Setidaknya sudah tidak ada yang menggnggu acara makan dia hari ini.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku makan disini?" suara seorang yeoja terdengar, membuat mata Luhan beralih menatap objek didepannya dengan tatapan datar. "Tidak" Jawab Luhan singkat.

Yeoja itu bukannya pergi, malah duduk di depan Luhan serta mulai menyantap makanan yang dia bawa. "Terima kasih" ujarnya santai, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis yang Luhan layangkan padanya. "Hmm, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekki, biar kita lebih akrab Luhan" luhan mendelik, memangnya dia siapa sok akrab sekali.

Dengan kasar, Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya. Bermaksud meninggalkan si anak baru, "Kau mau kemana? Makananmu belum habis Luhan" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan innoncent. "Aku sudah kenyang" dan Luhanpun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan sikap Luhan yang ketus padanya. Tao nampak terengah di dekat meja yang Baekhyun duduki, sepertinya dia berlari ke kantin.

"Maaf Baekki aku lama, tadi toilet penuh" jelas Tao dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Tao, kau tahu Luhan kan? Sepertinya anak itu sedikit ketus?" dahi Tao berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Namun dia tetap menjawabnya, "Hmm, dia memang penyendiri, angkuh, dan aneh" jelas Tao sambil mengambil kentang goreng Baekhyun tanpa dosa. "Sudahlah abaikan saja dia, dia memang seperti itu dari dulu" lanjut Tao saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya bertanya, tapi batal. "Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu, karena prince charmingmu sedang berjalan kesini Baekki~" tunjuk Tao ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai yang hampir mendekati meja mereka.

Begitu ketiga namja itu sampai, mereka langsung duduk tanpa ijin.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens, "Baekki, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat empat orang yang duduk disana tercengang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Maaf jika ini terlalu pendek, serius Yue gak tahu mesti nulis apa lagi karena cerita Yue mentok sampai situ aja. Semoga readers semua gak ada yang kecewa ne, soalnya entah kenapa mesin di kepala Yue gak mau bekerja dengan baik untuk minggu ini. Mungkin faktor lelah yang di sebabkan oleh wisuda sekaligus laporan kerja bulanan yang baru aja kelar di kerjain. Udah deh, dari pada dengar curhat aneh Yue mending kita balas review kalian chinguuu~**

**~ : Ini udah lanjut, kalau bisa kasih kritik dan saran juga untuk cerita ini ya ^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Kimyori95: Sehun? Iya ga ya? Silahkan di tebak-tebak ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .96: Kembaran Luhan gitu? Molla, bisa jadi bisa enggak. Luhan tinggal bareng Yue disini #ngarep Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Ruixi: Ini udah dilanjut chingu, tetap ikuti cerita ini ya ;) Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .58: Hahahaha, iya bener kasihan kasihan kasihan. Yang merhatiin Luhan itu orang lah pastinya ^^ ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Wookpil: Welcome, readers baru^^ aku rapopo, malah senang karena udah mau membaca dan tinggalin jejak di sini. Untuk anak kembar akan terjawab dengan sendirinya, jadi tetap ikutin cerita ini ne :) hahahhaha, itulah anehnya trio ChanKaiHun. Untuk itu silahkan di tebak ya chingu, semoga suka chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Fic Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	4. Chapter 3: Memori

Chapter 3 : Memori

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan Seiring Waktu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**School life**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, sementara Tao yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ini hiburan menarik bagi panda, bagaimana tidak bayangkan saja kau langsung mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja populer di kantin dengan cengiran bodohnya kurang dari 24 jam sejak kepindahanmu. Apa kau tahu apa jawaban dari si cerewet baekhyun? 'Kau gila' itulah umpatan yang diterima Chanyeol karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Chanyeol cengo. Kai terbahak keras. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tao melotot. Baekhyun kesal. Dan seisi kantin menganga tak percaya.

Seorang Park Chanyeol, namja yang digilai banyak yeoja ditolak mentah-mentah.

Mau ditaruh mana image dirinya sekarang?

"Berhenti tertawa sebelum aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku panda" ancam Baekhyun memberi death glare yang membuat Tao diam seketika.

Death glare mengerikan juga Baekhyun hadiahkan pada si namja tiang listrik bertelinga lebar, ketika dia masuk ke kelas. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan niat tertundanya tadi (?) namun di urungkan saat bel masuk berbunyi.

'_Pulang sekolah nanti, juga bisa dilanjutkan'_ mungkin orang-orang menganggap dia gila. Tapi salahkah Chanyeol yang mengungkapkan cinta nya pada Baekhyun? Tiang listrik itu sudah kena sindrome aneh dan menggelitik hati serta pikirannya sejak melihat Baekhyun pertama kali.

Sindrome aneh itu bernama cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Atau istilah kerennya 'Love at the first sight'

Lupakan harga diri, karena Chanyeol tidak perduli hal itu. Bukankah cinta sering membuat kita gila bahkan bertingkah konyol seperti kejadian tadi? Untung saja Chanyeol mendapat umpatan tiga oktaf dari Baekhyun, kalau dia mendapat hadiah plus-plus seperti di drama bagaimana? Seperti di siram minuman atau ditampar mungkin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengumpat seperti tadi Baek. Kau kan bisa menolaknya secara halus" Tao bergumam pelan disamping Baekhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Bukannya menjawab. Dia hanya memutar bola mata sambil mendengus kesal.

Dan sisa hari itupun dilanjutkan dengan belajar hingga nanti sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekki, tunggu aku! Yak!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak frustasi sambil mengejar Baekhyun ke arah gerbang sekolah. "Hosh hosh, cepat sekali hosh larinya" Chanyeol menumpukkan kedua tangan di atas lutut. Kelelahan.

Kai dan Sehun menyusul, "Bagaimana?" tanya Kai setelah menormalkan napasnya yang memburu karena mengejar ChanBaek couple. "Sial, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Walaupun kecil tapi larinya sangat kencang" chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Sehun berdecak, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja kalah dengan yeoja. "Kau payah" sia-sia saja mereka kejar-kejaran dari tadi, kalau nyatanya Baekhyun berhasil kabur.

Chanyeol melotot tidak terima, "Hei, kau pikir mudah menangkapnya. Dia bahkan sudah lari duluan begitu bel berbunyi" sengit Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Baekhyun berlari keluar sekolah menuju mobil jemputannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berlari mengejar sambil berteriak-teriak. Tujuan Baekhyun memang meninggalkan si namja tiang listrik bertelinga lebar, karena sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan si namja jika dia tidak kabur.

Kai segera bertindak, dia tidak mau kedua temannya ini mulai berdebat. "Sudahlah, toh masih ada hari esokkan? Ayo kita pulang saja" dengan paksa Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju parkiran. Sehun mengikuti dibelakang. Namun langkah kakinya berhenti ketika melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah toilet, memang tidak ada yang aneh. Kecuali jika dibelakangnya ada serombongan yeoja mengikuti, dengan gelagat yang mencurigakan.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengikuti mereka –Luhan dan segerombolan yeoja- ke kamar mandi. "-jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil menoleh ke belakang, namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok putih pucat dibelakangnya.

"Pergi kemana dia?" tanya Chanyeol ikut membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan tak menemukan si albino. "Molla" jawab Kai acuh sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Lupakan saja albino itu, toh dia juga sudah besar sudah tahu jalan pulang" Kai kembali melanjutkan langkah nya ke mobil bersama Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di toilet, Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa.

Inikan toilet cewek, kalau dia masuk bisa gawat. Tapi kalau tidak masuk dia jadi khawatir sendiri. Apalagi terdengar suara beberapa yeoja membentak-bentak seseorang dan suara sesuatu jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu, instingnya mengatakan demikian.

Dan akhirnya, "Ah, Yuri seonsaengnim. Anda mau masuk ke toilet murid yeoja ya!" karena suara Sehun yang memang sengaja di kuatkan apalagi didepan pintu. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam, setelahnya para yeoja itu keluar dan lari terbirit-birit tanpa melihat situasi di luar toilet yang sesungguhnya.

"Yehet!" seru Sehun kegirangan di depan pintu toilet wanita, setelah bersembunyi.

Apa yang ditakutkan Sehun terjadi. Luhan keluar dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Rambut mencuat keluar dari kepangan, seragam kusut dan kotor, dan siku tangannya yang lecet mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Gwenchana?"

Luhan diam dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Ya! Aku bertanya padamu" Sehun menarik lengan kanan luhan kuat, sampai si gadis meringis kesakitan. Sehun baru ingat kalau lengan gadis ini terluka. "Mian" ujarnya menyesal.

Namun Luhan acuh. Mulai berjalan kembali.

Sehun mengerang frustasi, kenapa gadis ini sangat keras kepala. "Ya! Berhentilah membuatku khawatir dan jawab pertanyaanku" bujuk Sehun mengimbangi langkah Luhan di sebelahnya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis membuat Sehun ikut berhenti. Mereka bertatapan lama, namun berbeda pemikiran. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkan aku Sehun-ssi" desis Luhan dingin. Sehun menatap tidak percaya Luhan, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini masih bersikap arogan pada orang yang telah menolongnya dari pembullyan tadi. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih" balas Sehun sabar. Setidaknya itu adalah tindakan tepat untuk menghadapi Luhan sekarang.

Namun- "Aku juga tidak pernah meminta pertolonganmu" tuh kan, selalu saja Luhan bersikap ketus pada orang lain. Sehun tak habis pikir dengan sikap Luhan, sebenarnya hati gadis ini terbuat dari apa? Es, atau mungkin batu.

"Aku peringatkan kau Luhan, sebaiknya kau berhenti membuat aku khawatir atau-" namun suara Luha lebih dulu memotong. "Atau apa?" potong Luhan secepat kilat, bahkan nadanya menantang.

Baiklah, jangan salahkan Sehun sekarang. "Hiyaaaa, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUUUUUNNN" teriak Luhan sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sehun dengan brutal. Sehun berjalan santai ke parkiran, mengambil mobil. Mengabaikan teriakan protes yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Kai dan Chanyeol menganga lebar. Setelah cukup lama menunggu si albino di parkiran –dengan alasan setia teman- malah ini pemandangan yang mereka lihat ketika si albino muncul. "Daebak!" seru Kai tidak percaya. Chanyeol memijit pangkal pelipisnya bingung, bagaimana mungkin si albino alias Sehun datang dengan menggendong Luhan di bahu kanannya seperti karung beras. Bahkan mengabaikan semua tatapan tidak terima atau shock lebih tepatnya dari para murid yang masih di sekolah.

Tadi Chanyeol kejar-kejaran dengan Baekhyun di koridor, seperti adegan pelecehan seksual karena sepanjang berlari Baekhyun terus berteriak 'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku dari psikopat gila itu!'.

Sekarang Sehun yang datang dengan Luhan, ala karung beras –untuk Luhan. Dan yeoja tersebut terus berteriak, 'Kau gila!', 'Turunkan aku Sehun pabo!', 'Otakmu sudah konslet!' dan 'Kenapa yeoja aneh itu digendong Sehun!' baiklah abaikan yang terakhir karena itu teriakan dari fansnya Sehun tak terima.

"Kalian pulang duluan, aku masih ada urusan" ujar Sehun sambil masuk kemobil, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan Luhan ke kursi penumpang yang terus berteriak.

WHAAATT ?! Setelah menunggu lama, mereka di abaikan? "Yak! Tidak bi-" sayang belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan protesnya, Sehun sudah pergi dengan mobilnya membawa Luhan entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appo..." rengek Luhan pelan, sedangkan Sehun sibuk menuip-niup pelan. Berharap setidaknya sakit yang dirasakan Luhan berkurang. "Selesai" jari Sehun berhasil menepelkan sebuah plester luka bermotif rusa di sikunya yang terluka.

Ditatapnya mata tersebut, terlihat berkaca-kaca di balik kacamata bulat besar. Hati Sehun terenyuh melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berlaku sekejam itu pada Luhannya? Luhan-nya, sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu Sehun -_-

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, membuat Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Kajja" dengan lembut Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri dari bangku taman. Yah, Sehun memang membawa Luhan kemari. Mengobati luka Luhan, walaupun sebelumnya sempat ada adegan tarik-tarikan karena Luhan tidak mau diobati Sehun –sakit katanya. Namun dengan sedikit ancaman seperti 'Kalau tidak bisa diam, aku akan menciummu tanpa ampun' membuat Luhan tertunduk patuh.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Seolah takut Luhan menghilang jika mengendurkan tautan di antara mereka berdua.

Ada perasaan hangat menjalar dihati Sehun, ketika melirik jari-jemari mereka yang saling mengait erat. Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membuat senyuman tampan nan langka dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan itu semua karena yeoja aneh yang dijadikan taruhan, Xi Luhan.

Kaki Sehun berhenti, ketika merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari kaki Luhan. Mata tajamnya memandang Luhan, yang melihat ke arah lain.

Sedikit penasaran, Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan bingo! Dia tahu apa penyebabnya. Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat ke arah objek yang mereka pandangi barusan. "Satu" pesan Sehun sambil menyerahkan lembran uang kepada penjaga.

Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar-binar lucu, saat Sehun memberikan permen kapas yang baru saja dibelinya. "Gomawo Sehun-ssi" Luhan tersenyum ceria ke arahnya setelah menerima permen kapas.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, hanya karena melihat senyum manis Luhan yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan selama ini.

Sejak kejadian taruhan konyol, Sehun memang lebih sering mengawasi Luhan tanpa sadar. Seakan-akan mata tajamnya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok aneh Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru saja siap mandi, setelah diantar pulang Sehun dia segera masak dan juga mandi karena bulan mulai naik ke singgasananya.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya berjalan ke pintu. Tanpa melihat intercom, yeoja itu membuka pintu dan menunjukkan wajah tidak suka terang-terangan pada si tamu. "Sedang apa kau disini? Dari mana kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Luhan sinis.

Tamu tersebut menerobos masuk kedalam, setelah sebelumnya menggeser tubuh Luhan dari depan pintu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa. Membuat Luhan mendelik kesal.

Sungguh tamu yang sangat tahu sopan santun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ketus Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Tamu tersebut tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Luhan, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu?" dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap jutek dan ketus Luhan, jadi untuk apa di permasalahkan.

Luhan mendengus sebal, tentu saja jawabannya karena dia terusik dengan kehadiran si tamu tidak diundang ini. Apalagi coba. "Aku tidak ingat kalau kita cukup dekat, hingga kau datang mengunjungiku". Si tamu tertawa renyah. Ternyata Luhan masih marah padanya –atau mungkin masih membencinya. Matanya terus menatap tubuh Luhan yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Mian, aku lupa kalau kau masih membenciku" bahkan saat mengucapkan kata tersebut hati nya berdenyut sedih. Tatapannya berubah sendu, ingatan tiga tahun silam kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

Luhan mengerti tatapan itu. Dia membuang muka, menolak untuk mengenang kejadian tersebut. "Pulanglah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" ujarnya dingin.

Tamu tersebut tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan mu terutama oemma dan appa" Luhan menyipitkan matanya, semakin lama dia semakin tidak menyukai kehadiran tamu ini. "dan juga apa kau lupa? Sebagai kembaranmu, bukan kah sudah tugas kita untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain?"

Kembar? Tentu saja, tamu tak diundang ini adalah kembaran Luhan. Separuh jiwanya. Separuh hidupnya. Orang yang ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia juga orang yang paling Luhan sayangi. Sekaligus orang yang paling dia benci. Karena telah merusak hidupnya yang dulu terasa sempurna dan indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil mengusir si tamu keluar apartemennya. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Bertemu dengan kembar sialnya membuat ingatan buruk itu kembali, bahkan membuat Luhan minum obat penenang untuk menghilangkan perasaan cemas yang melanda.

Sayang, bahkan setelah meminum obat itu. Ingatan buruk itu tetap kembali, mengusik tidur si rusa kecil. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Selapis keringat terlihat di dahinya.

Ingatan menakutkan yang merubah hidupnya seperti sekarang.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Mereka masih duduk di Junior High School saat itu. Tampilan si kembar memang menakjubkan, setiap mata yang melihat sosok mereka pasti berdecak kagum dan iri. _

_Saat itu jam istirahat, dengan langkah santai Luhan dan kembarannya melangkahkan kaki menuju taman sekolah mereka. Luhan dan kembarannya memang dekat, bahkan selalu menempel kemana-mana berdua. Setiap siswa dan siswi di lorong menyapa mereka ramah. Namun tidak sedikit juga pandangan sinis didapat dari beberapa yeoja yang iri. "Abaikan saja" itulah yang dikatakan kembaran Luhan ketika gadis rusa tersebut menggerutu karena tatapan sinis yang mereka dapatkan._

_BRUGGHHH_

_Langkah Luhan terhenti begitu juga dengan kembarannya. Mata mereka membelalak kaget, dan tiba-tiba saja sekeliling mereka jadi ramai dengan kehadiran murid yang mendengar suara barusan. Beberapa guru telihat berlari mendekati mereka, pasti ada siswa yang melapor. Begitu para guru mendekat, mereka kaget dengan pemandangan yang tersaji._

_Sesosok tubuh namja, salah satu siswa disana terbaring telungkup di dekat kaki Luhan yang pucat. Dari mulutnya mengalir darah segar, karena tindakan nekat nya yang melompat dari atap gedung sekolah. Matanya sayu, hidungnya kembang-kempis, darah berceceran di sekitar wajahnya, bibirnya bergetar melihat Luhan. "Ka-kalau...uhuk" darah muncrat keluar. "Kau ti-tidak...bisa menjadi yeo-yeojachinguku...maka...l-lebih baik...aku uhuk...mati...s-saja" Ujarnya terbata-bata sambil melirik Luhan._

_Seorang guru menelpon ambulance, wajahnya terlihat panik karena kondisi mengenaskan siswanya. Namun terlambat, selesai berkata demikian siswa nekat tersebut menghembuskan napas terakhir dan menutup mata selamanya._

_Teriakan dan air mata terlihat dimana-mana, para siswi panik tak terkecuali Luhan._

_Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, wajahnya pucat, dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Kembarannya dengan cepat memeluk Luhan, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang mengalami shock. Sesekali terlontar kalimat bahwa ini bukan salah Luhan dan berusaha meyakinkan dia kalau semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Luhan tahu siapa siswa yang bunuh diri ini._

_Dia sangat tahu, karena namja tersebut sunbaenya yang tadi pagi menembak Luhan. Namun dengan halus Luhan menolak sunbae tersebut._

_Sayang, sunbae tersebut sangat bodoh. Hanya karena nasibnya sama dengan namja lain yan telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Luhan dan berakhir penolakan. Dia malah bunuh diri, melompat dari atap tepat ketika Luhan melintas di bawahnya._

_Melihat seseorang meregang nyawa di depanmu sangatlah menakutkan. Apalagi alasannya karena kau menolak perasaannya._

_Itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan, dia mengurung dirinya selama seminggu penuh. Membuat orang tua dan kembarannya khawatir dan juga takut. Takut Luhan melakukan hal serupa karena merasa bersalah._

_Setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan dari keluarganya, Luhan mau keluar kamar dan menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya walau trauma masih menghantuinya._

_Respon setiap orang tidaklah sama._

_Begitu paginya Luhan sekolah, dia di serang oleh seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu mengamuk, mencakar dan menganiaya Luhan tanpa ampun. Membuat kembarannya dan satpam kerepotan untuk menolong Luhan yang menangis ketakutan. Begitu terlepas, dengan terburu-buru kembarannya menarik dia ke kelas. Berharap Luhan aman dari wanita tersebut._

_Dan sekali lagi harapan mereka pupus. Karena tatapan tidak suka, menuduh, kebencian mendalam didapat mereka selama di koridor, kelas bahkan ketika di kantin._

_Mereka semua terang-terangan membully Luhan. Melempar telur busuk, tepung bahkan sisa makanan mereka tanpa perasaan._

_Rentetan kejadian tersebut semakin menambah trauma yang di alami Luhan. Semua orang menuduh dia adalah penyebab sunbae itu bunuh diri. Menghujat dia sebagai pembunuh. Sedangkan wanita yang menyerang Luhan adalah oemma dari si sunbae yang bunuh diri._

_Dengan semua tekanan yang didapat anak mereka, orang tua Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Bahkan memanggil seorang psikiater pribadi untuk Luhan karena trauma yang dialaminya. Perubahan disekitarnya, membuat pribadi Luhan yang ceria, ramah, dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi tertutup, dingin, dan penyendiri. Bahkan sang kembaran yang selalu bisa menenangkan Luhan pun terkena dampaknya. Dia seolah-olah tidak bisa mendekati kembarannya yang rapuh dan ketakutan serta penyendiri._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, terduduk di atas ranjang. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya, mata tersebut membelalak ketakutan.

Tangan kanannya meremas rambutnya kuat, berharap bisa menghilangkan ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Luhan. Kenapa mimpi buruk itu harus kembali, dia ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi dan hidup tenang. "Itu semua hanya mimpi" gumamnya berulangkali, berusaha menenangkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other side**

Dadanya terasa nyeri, bukan karena penyakit. Melainkan karena sesuatu, terasa seperti –ketakutan. Dia tahu ini pasti perasaan Luhan, kembarannya. Mata tersebut menatap figura di dinding kamarnya. Senyum miris dan penuh luka serta penyesalan tersaji.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, aku janji tidak akan menambah lukamu Luhan" lirihnya sedih menatap foto Luhan.

Namun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dia berjalan ke depan lemari, membuka pintu nya dan melihat seragam sekolah yang tergantung rapi. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengelus permukaan seragam barunya. "Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu Luhan"

Walaupun reaksi Luhan tidak begitu baik padanya ketika berkunjung, namun dia memang pantas mendapatkannya atas luka yang dia berikan pada Luhan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia pindah ke sini, dan besok dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Luhan di sekolah. Dia berjanji akan memperbaiki dan menebus semua kesalahan yang diperbuatnya dulu. Pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Haaaaaiiiiiii, i'm come back again^^ baiklah buat kemarin yg minta masa lalunya Luhan udah di kasih ya. Mari kita balas reviewnya chingu^^**

**~ .96: Udah di kabulin ya masa lalunya Luhan walau belum semuanya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Kimyori95: Sama, kasihan Luhan #elapingus Hahahha... bener tuh Hun jgn lupain Luhan. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Taenggoo: Di bully, karena udah nasibnya kali ya #baliknanya iya kemarin emang dikit karena yah gitu lah, tapi ini udah di normalkan chapnya. Masa lalu Luhan udah di kasih nih, tapi ga semua nya yah. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Ruixi1: Duh, ini maksudnya apa ya? Yue ga ngerti nih. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .58: Kalau itu biar Chanyeol yg menjawab^^ Luhan emang ketus disini tapi tenang aja semua pasti ada alasannya kok, flashback Luhan juga udah di kasih walau belum semua ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Exo L: Ini udah di lanjut chingu. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh Hunhan Zelus: Waeyo Ly? Masa iya mape lemas, perlu tenaga bantuan? #smirkevil mama Luhan emang nasibnya kaya gitu, eonni ga jahat kok sayang Cuma kejam aja ^^v. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Sekali lagi**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	5. Chapter 4: Love, love, love

Chapter 4: Love, love, love

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan Seiring Waktu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**School life**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

"Lulu, kau mau ikut ke kantin bersamaku?" suara cempreng tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari novel yang dia baca.

"Tidak" Luhan menjawab datar, dan kembali membaca novelnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" lagi suara itu bertanya antusias.

"Tidak"

"Hm, apa kau sedang diet? Oh ayolah Lulu, badanmu itu sudah kurus jangan berdiet lagi ne" sepertinya dia belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak sedang diet"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin" suara itu mulai merengek.

"Pergilah"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana ke taman belakang sekolah saja? Setidaknya disana lebih nyaman dari pada di kelas. Apa kau tidak bosan disini terus?"

BRAAAKK

Luhan membanting novel yang di baca ke atas meja dengan keras. Dia benar-benar terganggu, "Aku sedang tidak ingin kemanapun saat ini, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku Byun Baekhyun-ssi" desis Luhan sambil memandang tajam Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengajaknya keluar.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya terkejut, astaga rusa ini kalau mengamuk cukup menakutkan. "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu keluar dari kelas membosankan ini" dan Baekhyun belum menyerah.

Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa anak ini masih belum menyerah juga sih.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar" Tao yang mulai jengah karena respon buruk Luhan, mulai menyeret si cerewet Baekhyun keluar kelas meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam.

Tao sendiri bingung, entah kenapa si cerewet Baekhyun masih saja berusaha mendekati Luhan selama sebulan ini.

Padahal sikap Luhan sangat kasar dan tidak bersahabat padanya, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menyerah. Tao juga ingat bagaimana si namja tiang listrik Park Chanyeol terus saja mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun dan menyatakan cintanya. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu saja mengacuhkan setiap perkataan Chanyeol.

Lalu tentang Kai dan Kyungsoo teman sekelas mereka yang ternyata sudah bertunangan. Berita tersebut sempat menjadi trending topik saat tersebar disekolah, mereka berdua selama ini menutupi fakta jika mereka sudah berpacaran sejak tingkat dua JHS.

Satu lagi, Luhan tidak pernah dibully lagi sejak dengan lantang Oh Sehun mengancam, siapa saja yang berani membully Luhan maka akan berurusan dengannya.

Walau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun Tao cukup senang dengan aura lovey dovey Kai, pernyataan cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya, sikap manis dan perhatian Sehun pada Luhan yang ketus dan dingin. Hah~ mengingat itu semua membuat Tao merindukan kekasihnya di China sana. Kris nama namja tampan blasteran China-Kanada yang berprofesi sebagai aktor sekaligus model di tanah kelahiran mereka.

Tao kembali tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana reaksi para yeoja fans 'Prince' sekolah mereka yang ternyata sudah memiliki yeoja yang mereka cintai.

Mereka semua sempat marah, menangis, berteriak bahkan pingsan ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Apalagi para fans Sehun, mereka tidak terima jika pangeran tampan mereka harus menyukai yeoja jelek, hitam, culun, nerd seperti Luhan. Mereka berdua seperti langit dan kura-kura –sebutan untuk Luhan.

Para fans Kai dan Chayeol sempat tidak terima, namun mereka tidak terlalu menentang keputusan dua orang pangeran tersebut. Karena baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun cukup cantik dan pantas bagi Kai dan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti Luhan.

Dan juga mereka sadar, sebagai fans yang baik mereka harus mendukung keputusan tiga orang pangeran sekolah tersebut. Karena mereka juga punya kehidupan pribadi, yang mereka tidak bisa campuri dan mereka bertiga juga berhak memilih. Sebagai seseorang yang dipuja, mereka bertiga juga berhak menentukan jalan yang mereka ambil, hidup sesuai dengan keinginan mereka tanpa perlu merasa terkekang.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa tenang tanpa gangguan setelah Baekhyun dan Tao pergi, yeoja nerd dan aneh itu pun melanjutkan bacaannya. Namun baru dua halaman dia baca, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. "Dingin!" pekiknya kaget. Mata rusa itu langsung melihat benda dingin yang menempel di pipinya barusan, sekotak susu coklat dingin terjulur didepannya.

Ya ampun, kapan Luhan bisa mendapatkan ketenangan sih. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawa minuman sendiri" dia kembali mengabaikan sosok namja yang mengulurkan minuman tersebut dan kembali membaca.

"Hei, kembalikan!" novel yang Luhan baca terangkat dari tangannya, diambil secara paksa oleh namja bernama- "Oh Sehun! Aku bilang kembalikan!" itu dia orang nya, yang memberi Luhan minuman sekaligus merebut novel Luhan. Luhan berusaha mengambil novelnya yang diangkat Sehun setinggi-tinggi nya, membuat tubuh mungil Luhan harus melompat-lompat karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka berdua.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan, "Ambil saja kalau bisa" dan semakin meninggikan buku tersebut.

Luhan masih berusaha mengambil novelnya, tangan kanannya memegang seragam Sehun untuk menyeimbangkan badannya yang berjinjit tinggi. "Dapat!" namun karena gerakan tiba-tiba Luhan yang berhasil mengambil novelnya, tubuh mereka berdua oleng dan terjatuh ke lantai.

JDUG

"AWW!" Sehun meringgis saat belakang kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan kuat. Apalagi badan nya tertimpa badan Luhan yang terjatuh diatasnya. "YA! Kau in-" mulut Sehun terdiam kala melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tubuh mereka terbaring dilantai dengan Sehun di bawahnya, sementara Luhan diatasnya terbelalak kaget. Kacamata bulatnya terjatuh ke lantai hingga menampakkan deer eyes yang berkilauan. Hidung mungilnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung mancung Sehun. Jangan lupakan mata tajam Sehun yang menatap intens mata rusa Luhan karena terpesona.

Beberapa menit kedua mata itu masih bertatapan, terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan masing-masing.

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka, hingga Sehun yang menindihnya sekarang tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka. "Se-sehun... ap-a yang kau..." jari telunjuk Sehun berada di bibirnya, meminta Luhan untuk berhenti berbicara.

Dengan pelan sebelah tangan Sehun mulai mengelus lembut wajah Luhan. Matanya, tulang pipinya, hidungnya dan terakhir mengelus pelan bibir ranum Luhan.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Seolah-olah jantung mereka berlomba siapa yang bisa berdetak lebih cepat.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Tentu Luhan tahu apa yang akan diperbuat namja tampan ini padanya, dia ingin bangun, berteriak mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah gila, dan terakhir pergi dari kelas sambil mendengus kesal. Namun entah kenapa pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tepat ketika bibir tipis Sehun menempel di bibir ranumnya. Kedua bibir tersebut hanya menempel, tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada jilatan ataupun lainnya.

Mata tajam Sehun masih terbuka, memperhatikan wajah merona Luhan yang menutup matanya. Puas melihatnya, Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan pelan. Menyalurkan perasaan anehnya selama ini, perasaan yang sering disebut cinta. Berharap yeoja yang mulai membalas lumatannya ini dapat merasakan perasaan tulus seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu... Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae" bisik Sehun disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Keduanya masih saling memagut satu sama lain, seakan tidak rela melepaskan. Melepas ciuman manis, lembut dan hangat yang menjalar ke hati mereka.

Bahkan keduanya melupakan fakta kalau mereka masih berbaring dilantai kelas.

"Kkkk~ sepertinya kami berdua menganggu, eoh?" kikikan tersebut membuat Sehun dan Luhan terbelalak kaget dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Segera mereka berdiri dan merapikan seragam masing-masing, salah tingkah.

Sehun melihat pelaku yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Luhan. Tampak Baekhyun dan Tao yang terkikik geli sambil menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. "Aiishh... kalian mengganggu saja!" dua orang yeoja itu terbahak mendengar gerutuan Sehun, sementara Luhan malah membuang muka menahan malu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Maaf... maaf... hanya saja kalian berdua kelihatannya terlalu menikmati ciuman tersebut sampai tidak menyadari kami sudah berdiri disini sampai jamuran" Tao tertawa mengejek ke arah Sehun.

Mendengar ejekan dari Tao, sebenarnya Sehun sangat malu. Tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun si namja ice prince dengan poker face andalannya, jadi hanya wajah datarnya saja yang terpampang sekarang. "Mau apa kalian ke sini?" datar mode on.

Tao mendelik sebal, memangnya salah jika mereka berdua kesini? Ini kan kelas mereka juga. "Tentu saja karena menemani si cerewet Baekhyun, yang sejak tadi sibuk mengajak ku kesini dengan alasan menemani yeoja mu itu" telunjuk Tao mengarah ke Luhan. Gantian Luhan yang mendelik sebal karena namanya dibawa-bawa dalam perdebatan mereka. "Dan juga untuk menghindari, teman tiang listrik mu dengan senyum idiotnya yang terus mengejar Baekhyun" lanjut Tao nyengir.

Dari pada meladeni dua orag yeoja menjengkelkan ini, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar kelas dan membawa atau tepatnya menyeret Luhan ke belakang sekolah. Luhan terus saja berteriak minta di lepaskan, namun Sehun tetap menyeretnya.

Tiba di belakang sekolah, Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memerah karena dia terlalu kuat memegangnya. "Mian" tangan Sehun ditepis Luhan, ketika namja albino itu mencoba memegangnya kembali. "Ada apa kau membawa ku kesini?" Luhan memakai kembali kacamata bulat besarnya yang tadi terlepas di kelas.

"Kau belum menjawabku" Luhan bingung, apa maksud Sehun? Memangnya tadi dia menanyakan sesuatu.

Sehun segera mengoreksi perkataannya setelah melihat raut bingung Luhan. "Tadi aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum kita berciuman, bisakah kau menjawabnya sekarang?" wajah Luhan memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

Beberapa kali Luhan berdehem, berusaha bersikap biasa didepan Sehun yang terus memandanginya. "Kau meminta jawaban? Baiklah akan ku jawab" Luhan berhasil bersikap seperti biasanya. Jutek dan dingin.

Kenapa Luhan bisa merubah sikapnya kembali dalam sekejap? Sehun jadi bingung sendiri dengan yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Ck, Cinta? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta, karena bagiku itu adalah kata-kata paling menjijikkan yang pernah ku dengar dalam hidupku" itulah jawaban Luhan. Jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sehun, karena namja itu berpikir Luhan juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Apalagi tadi dia juga tidak menolak saat Sehun menciumnya, bahkan membalasnya!

"APA?! Tapi tadi kau tidak menolak ciuman ku!" Sehun berseru tak terima.

"Lalu?"

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Luhan, sebenarnya apa yang yeoja ini inginkan. "Lalu? Tentu saja kau juga mencintaiku atau setidaknya menyukaiku, karena kau tidak menolak ciuman dariku!" suara Sehun semakin meninggi karena kesal.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan Oh Sehun. Aku akui ciumanmu memabukkan, dan aku tidak menolakmu karena terbawa suasana" menurutnya reaksi Sehun terlalu berebihan.

"TERBAWA SUASANA ?!" sial, kenapa sangat sulit memahami Luhan. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Berhenti membentakku!" oke, Luhan mulai tersulut emosinya sekarang. "Lebih baik segera dinginkan kepalamu Oh Sehun, aku mau kembali ke kelas" Luhan melangkah menjauhi Sehun.

Namun dengan cepat, tangan kekar Sehun mencekal lengan Luhan. Tubuh mungil tersebut didorong ke arah pohon besar di dekat mereka, Sehun juga menghimpit tubuh mungil tersebut dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan yang terlihat kaget. "Kau mau aku mendinginkan kepala ku bukan? Baik aku akan melakukannya seperti yang kau minta"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan di koridor. Mengabaikan tatapan iri disekitar mereka dan juga seorang namja tinggi. "Ck, sudah kehilangan Baekhyun sekarang aku harus melihat adegan lovey dovey kalian" Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Makanya segera cari pacar" Chanyeol mendengus kesal, dia tahu Kai sedang mengejeknya. Tadi ketika bertemu Baekhyun di kantin, yeoja mungil bereyeliner itu langsung lari sambil menyeret Tao bersamanya. Bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat mengatakan apapun, tapi langsung di tinggal pergi. "Aku sedang berusaha tahu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "Cobalah lagi, jangan menyerah. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan segera menerimamu menjadi namjachingu-nya kalau mau berusaha" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Dia tidak menyangka, jika kekasih Kai ini sangat pengertian dan dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang hanya bisa tertawa dan mengejek sedari tadi. "Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah, aku jadi semangat kembali mendengarnya" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi aku heran kenapa yeoja baik dan dewasa sepertimu, mau menjadi kekasih si hitam ini bahkan kalian sudah bertunangan" Kai mendelik kesal sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol tak terima.

Kyungsoo tertawa kembali, "Hm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku menyukai sifatnya yang manja dan kekanakan" Kai menatap tak percaya, bahkan tunangannya sendiri ikut mengejek.

"Namun bukankah kita diciptakan berpasangan untuk saling melengkapi? Aku yang dewasa dan Kai yang kekanakan, bukankah kami saling melengkapi kekurangan kami dengan kelebihan masing-masing jika bersama?"

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Chanyeol tampak memikirkan kembali kata-kata bijak Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai langsung memeluk tunangannya penuh haru. "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae baby Soo" Kyungsoo balas memeluk Kai sambil tersenyum. "Nado saranghae Kai"

Ahh, bahkan para siswa dan siswi yang berada disanapun terharu mendengar perkataan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Ini semua berkat perkataan Kyungsoo, dia yakin pasti kali ini bisa mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun. "Apa kalian sudah selesai? Ayo segera ke kelas dan kalian harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun"

Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan bingung, pada akhirnya mereka memillih untuk menyusul si tiang listrik yang sudah lebih dulu melenggang ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other side**

"Eunghh..." Luhan kembali meleguh, menikmati setiap belaian lidah Sehun di mulutnya. Lidah Sehun terus membelit lidahnya mengajak menari bersama. Tangan Luhan yang melingkari leher Sehun terus meremas dan sesekali menjambaknya hingga berantakan.

Sepertinya Sehun masih belum ingin berhenti menjelajahi mulut Luhan, tangannya pun masih setia memeluk pinggang luhan dan mengelus punggungnya. Saliva mereka bercampur dan mengalir dari sudut mulut Luhan ke arah leher jenjangnya. Kissmark? Tidak ada. Kenapa? Karena Sehun tidak mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tangannya juga tidak bertingkah nakal, selain hanya mengelus kecil dan memeggang erat agar tubuh Luhan yang berjinjit tidak jatuh.

Tidak lama Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya, kehabisan napas. Dengan berat hati Sehun melepas pagutan mereka.

Keduanya meraup oksigen cepat, namun Sehun masih engan untuk melepas tubuh Luhan dari pelukkannya. Setelah napasnya stabil, Sehun menghapus sisa saliva di bibir dan leher Luhan menggunakan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum, melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku Luhan dan aku tidak terima penolakkan" tegasnya sambil mengangkat dagu luhan agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Luhan tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun, karena namja tersebut memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil berbisik "Saranghae Luhan" dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku tahu" hanya itu yang bisa di jawab Luhan, namun Sehun sudah cukup puas mendengarnya.

'_Aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan segera membalas perasaanku Luhan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sekolah tampak lengang, sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan disusul para siswa pulang. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tinggal berdua dikelas mereka yang kosong.

Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu pulang bersama dengan Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Tao pulang karena di jemput orang tuanya.

Mereka sengaja tidak pulang mengikuti yang lain karena ada 'urusan' yang harus di selesaikan berdua saja.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan berdua saja denganku Baekhyun-ssi?" mata Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Kenapa Luhan masih saja bersikap ketus dengan Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku Lulu?"

Luhan berdecih, ternyata hanya ini yang ingin dia bicarakan. "Seharusnya kau tahu apa jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya kan?" balas Luhan sinis.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku tahu itu salahku lu, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya, dia terisak di depan Luhan yang mulai tersulut emosi. "Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Hiks... apa yang terjadi... hiks" air mata terus turun ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Hentikan aktingmu itu, aku tidak akan terpengaruh" Baekhyun langsung mengusap air matanya yang turun, dia tidak mau dibenci oleh Luhan.

Mereka berdua memang saling kenal, bahkan sangat mengenal satu sama lain.

Hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat, lebih dari teman dan lebih erat dari saudara. Hubungan itu terjalin karena mereka adalah saudara kandung, kembar. Ikatan batin yang mereka miliki lebih kuat dari hubungan saudara biasa.

Saat yang satu sakit, maka yang lain juga bisa merasakan.

Hubungan rumit, yang masih menjadi teka-teki. Namun sayang, jika mereka dulu sangat dekat dan selalu berbagi. Sekarang mereka saling membenci –lebih tepatnya Luhan yang membenci Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau merubah margamu Lu? Seharusnya margamu Byun sama sepertiku dan juga kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Apa kau masih trauma dengan kejadian dulu?" rentetan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Setelah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu, rasanya pertanyaan tadi masih terlalu sedikit. Tapi Baekhyun sadar, dia harus bersabar apalagi sikap Luhan yang menolak kehadirannya.

Luhan bersedekap, matanya terus menatap tajam dengan sorot kebencian luar biasa. "Aku merubah marga ku? Kurasa tidak, aku hanya menukarnya saja. Dari marga Byun appa menjadi marga Xi punya eomma" Luhan menjeda sejenak.

"Untuk penampilan, memang seperti inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Trauma? Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya lagi" lanjut Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun tahu Luhan berbohong, karena dia bisa merasakan berkat ikatan batin mereka yang kuat.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, membantah setiap jawaban Luhan. "Kita berdua tahu, bahwa jawabanmu itu bohong lu, dan juga ini bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Ini bukanlah Lulu yang kukenal, kau jauh berubah" sepertinya bantahan Baekhyun barusan berhasil memancing amarahnya keluar.

"Memang seperti inilah diriku yang asli, memangnya apa yang KAU HARAP DARIKU, HAH?" teriakan Luhan cukup keras, hingga mengagetkan Baekhyun. "Apa kau mengharapkan aku kembali seperti dulu? Luhan si kembar yang cantik, pintar, ramah dan populer? Luhan yang memiliki saudara kembar bernama Baekhyun yang selalu di puja semua orang? Baik jika itu maumu, aku akan mengabulkannya BAEKKIE!" dengan sengaja Luhan menekan kata Baekkie untuk menyindir.

Tangan Luhan menyambar tasnya, mengambil sesuatu keluar dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Perlahan Luhan membuka kacamata, melepas kepangan rambut, mencopot kaus kaki hitam dan kepanjangannya serta mengendurkan dasi dan melepas dua kancing kemeja putih sekolah mereka.

Luhan segera menyambar benda yang diambil dari tasnya -pembersih make-up dan merogoh tisu di kantungnya. Tisu putih itu langsung berubah coklat setelah di sapukan ke wajah Luhan.

Setelah memastikan seluruh make-up di wajahnya terangkat dan bersih, jari-jari Luhan menyisir rambut cokelatnya yang bergelombang karena terlalu kuat mengepangnya.

Dan sekarang muncul lah sosok Luhan yang sebenarnya. Cantik, penampilan yang tidak cupu, tanpa kacamata bulat besarnya, kaus kaki kepanjangan dan kemeja putih seragam mereka yang selalu dikancing hingga atas hilang tak berbekas. Bahkan kulit hitamnya juga hilang, karena selama ini Luhan selalu memakai alas bedak berwarna gelap agar kulitnya terlihat hitam.

Hanya ada Luhan cantik, rambut coklat bergelombang, mata rusa yang berbinar memukau, berkulit putih dan berpenampilan normal seperti siswi lainnya. "Sekarang kau puas?"

Pertanyaan Luhan, membawa Baekhyun kembali kedunia nyata setelah sempat terpana melihat perubahan saudara kembarnya ini. Luhan –Lulunya kembali seperti JHS dulu. Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang!" Luhan beranjak keluar kelas setelah mengambil tas serta membersihkan tisu kotor di mejanya.

Baekhyun segera menyusul Luhan, ketika yeoja itu sudah meninggalkannya dan berjalan di koridor. "Lulu tunggu aku" secepat kilat Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Luhan, sepertinya Luhan tidak takut ketahuan jika pulang dalam keadaan berubah seperti tadi. Karena dia berpikir, hanya mereka lah yang tersisa di sekolah, padahal tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seseorang yang melihat semua kejadian tadi bahkan sempat memfoto Luhan yang sudah bermetamorfosis dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah.

Sosok tersebut masih menatap tidak percaya pada foto yang di ambilnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Seluruh sekolah harus tahu hal ini, aku yakin besok semua murid akan gempar jika melihatnya tertempel di mading!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Baiklah harus Yue akui cerita jadi aneh gini, mungkin efek dari keluarnya Luhan gege dari EXO. Tapi tetap sebagai fans yang baik kita hanya bisa mendukung apapun keputusan para idol kita #AlwaysSupportLuhan**

**Untuk Yue EXO tetap OT12 sampai kapanpun, karena itu kita semua para EXO-L, Galaxies dan juga fans Luhan oppa harus saling mendukung tanpa saling menyalahkan karena kita cinta damai^^ saatnya membalas review.**

**~Ruixi1: Jinjja? Syukurlah kalo udah ngerti... hehehehe**

**~ .96: Hm, sebenarnya Yue juga ga tau itu siapa tapi yang jelas bukan Kris ya. Masalah cinta2an? Kembaran Luhan kan cewek juga, tapi masih ada rahasia kenapa Luhan segitu bencinya ma Baekhyun.**

**~Kimyori95: Iya, anda benar! Hahahha, sayangnya perjalanan cinta ga bakaln mulus seperti yang diharapkan #ketawaevil**

**~Hwayeong32: Bagus tapi kok nangis? Ada2 aja ;)**

**~ .58: Yups, kembaran Luhan itu yeoja. Silahkan dibandingkan deh antara Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Kalau itu masih belum di ungkap sekarang, nanti ada flashbacknya. Iya tebakannya benar, Yehet!**

**~EXO-L: Iya, Luhan punya kembaran dan uda tahu donk siapa kembarannya. Kalau itu nanti akan di bahas, bakalan ada flashback nya.**

**~Dianahyorie1: Iya chingu, kembaran Luhan adalah Baekhyun.**

**~ChanBaekLuv: Iya bener. Udah terjawab donk kenapa Luhan bisa hitam. Welcome^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Sekali lagi**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	6. Chapter 5: How Dare You!

Chapter 5: How dare You!

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan Seiring Waktu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**School life**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sosok tersebut masih menatap tidak percaya pada foto yang di ambilnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Seluruh sekolah harus tahu hal ini, aku yakin besok semua murid akan gempar jika melihatnya tertempel di mading!"_

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

.

.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI ?!" Teriakan Victoria menggema di antara lautan murid yang berada disana. Mata yeoja cantik itu menatap nyalang papan mading di depannya, wajahnya berkerut kesal.

Namun tidak ada jawaban pasti yang bisa mereka berikan untuk Victoria.

Mereka hanya tahu ketika datang ke sekolah pagi ini, mereka sudah menemukan berita menggejutkan terpampang dengan indah di sana tanpa mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"BRENGSEK! Di mana anak culun itu HAH?!" semua teman Victoria menggeleng, mereka memang belum menemukan orang yang menjadi berita menghebohkan pagi ini di setiap sudut sekolah.

"ITU DIA!" seruan itu menghentikan tangan Victoria yang hendak melepas berita utama di mading pagi ini. Dengan segera semua murid di sana memandang ke satu arah, yaitu arah-

"LUHAN!" sebuah suara cempreng dan ceria terdengar dari arah belakang Luhan yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Kepala Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan dengan cepat yeoja berpenampilan culun itu bergegas masuk ke kelas. "Hei" napas Baekhyun terengah saat akhirnya dia berhasil menggapai dan menghentikan langkah Luhan.

Orang yang mememanggil Luhan tadi adalah Baekhyun.

Dengan kasar dia menyentak tangannya lepas dari pegangan Baekhyun. Mata nya menatap sinis pada kembaran cantik-non-identik-nya. Luhan hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya namun terpotong saat seseorang menarik lengannya kasar.

Tubuh kurus Luhan di seret paksa oleh Victoria ke depan mading, dan menghempaskan yeoja itu begitu saja sampai menabrak mading dengan kuat.

Baekhyun datang mendekat dan berniat menolong Luhan, namun di depannya berdiri Krystal dan Luna dengan gaya angkuh menghalanginya. "Kau cukup menonton dari sini!" tegas Luna menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

Victoria mencengkram pipi Luhan dengan kuat, kuku panjangnya menusuk dan membekas pada pipinya. "Lihat itu! apa benar itu adalah kau?" tangan nya mengarahkan kepala Luhan agar bisa membaca berita di mading.

Mata Luhan terbelalak kaget, saat membaca deretan huruf yang terpampang disana dan juga beberapa foto di bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, gadis culun di sekolah ternyata hanya sebuah topeng?**

Berdasarkan beberapa foto yang bisa dilihat di bawah,

Luhan sengaja menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya

Dengan berpenampilan sebagai seorang

Yeoja berpenampilan nerd.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah berita singkat itu, tampak foto Luhan di kelas dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Luhan yakin jika itu adalah foto saat dirinya berada di kelas kemarin bersama Baekhyun. Walaupun dalam foto-foto tersebut Baekhyun tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Ada sekitar sepuluh foto dari berbagai sudut, yang kelihatannya di ambil diam-diam itu menampakkan wajah cantik, putih dan mempesona milik Luhan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, yeoja aneh!" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, saat cengkraman di pipinya semakin menguat. Victoria memang kejam.

Sekuat tenaga Luhan menepis tangan Victoria dari wajahnya, bahkan yeoja itu sampai mengaduh saking kerasnya Luhan menepis tangannya. "Kau!" desis Victoria tak terima.

Luhan mengabaikan Victoria, yang bersiap untuk membunuhnya dengan tatapan mengerikan miliknya. Dengan cepat, Luhan melepas berita itu beserta foto dirinya dari papan mading dan membuang semuanya ke tong sampah.

"Dengan ya Victoria-ssi!" Luhan juga melempar tatapan tak kalah sinis pada yeoja cantik itu. "Abaikan saja berita itu, karena itu bukan urusanmu" selesai mengucapkan nya Luhan beranjak menuju kelas.

Semua murid yang menonton kejadian barusan menghela napas, yang tak sengaja mereka tahan sejak tadi karena ketegangan yang terjadi. Tapi tampaknya Victoria belum selesai dengan Luhan.

Yeoja itu berlari, dan menarik rambut kepang Luhan dari belakang hingga Luhan terduduk di lantai. "Kau pikir kau mau kemana, eoh? Aku belum selesai membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

Di bantu Sulli dan Amber, mereka bertiga menyeret paksa tubuh Luhan ke dalam toilet yang terus meronta melawan.

Baekhyun terus berusaha melawan Krystal dan Luna yang masih menahan tubuhnya, "Lepaskan aku!" seru Baekhyun marah sambil menjambak rambut Krystal kuat.

Krystal memekik kuat, "Brengsek! Beraninya kau rasakan ini!" Krystal menarik gantian rambut Baekhyun dan akhirnya Sulli juga ikut menyerang bersamaan. Hasilnya tiga yeoja cantik itu terlibat perkelahian kecil di koridor sekolah.

Kemana para guru? Kenapa tidak ada yang melapor atau memisahkan mereka? Jawabannya sudah pasti karena mereka malas berurusan dengan Victoria cs.

Suasana pagi sekolah yang harusnya tenang, malah di mulai dengan pertengkaran dan aksi saling jambak para yeoja.

Tao yang baru datang bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai, dengan segera melerai perkelahian antara Baekhyun. Krsytal dan Sulli. "Berhenti!" mereka memisahkan para gadis itu cukup jauh agar tidak saling serang kembali.

"Pergi" sergah Kai dingin dengan aura menakutkan dan mengancam, saat Krystal dan Sulli terlihat ingin kembali menyerang Baekhyun.

Dengan rambut dan seragam yang acak-acakan, mereka berdua bukan kembali ke kelas malah masuk dalam toilet. "Gwaenchana, Baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari luka atau memar pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Tao juga ikut-ikutan, dia sampai memutar-mutar tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk memastikan tidak ada luka serius di tubuh temannya. "Hentikan, ini pusing" ujar Baekhyun setelah berhenti berputar sambil memegang kepalanya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Tao bisa menghela napas lega, karena tubuh Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Kecuali rambutnya yang seperti terkena tornado.

"WOW... kena topan dari mana Baek?" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar panik. Dia baru datang bersama Sehun.

Melihat Sehun datang, baru Baekhyun ingat sesuatu. "Astaga, Luhan!" teriaknya panik sambil berlari ke arah toilet. Mengabaikan pertanyaan semua orang.

Kata Luhan seperti mantra ajaib bagi Sehun, dengan cepat namja pucat itu mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah jauh di depan mereka. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak.

Sementara Chanyeol mengejar baekhyun bersama Tao, di belakang Sehun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo, menatap bingung keadaan sekitar mereka. Dimana masih banyak murid yang menonton aksi sedari tadi dengan diam. Kyungsoo menghampiri salah seorang hoobae mereka, dan bertanya. "Bisa jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya pagi ini?"

Hoobae yeoja itu gelagapan, dia bingung harus menjawab atau tidak. Namun merasakan tatapan membunuh dari Kai di samping Kyungsoo, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah tong sampah dan kembali sambil menyerahkan gulungan besar kertas pada Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya, hoobae itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan rumit para penguasa sekolah.

Dalam keadaan bingung, Kyungsoo membuka gulungan kertas itu dan matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika membaca isi nya. "Kai, lihat ini" Kyungsooo memajang kertas itu di depan Kai yang membaca dalam diam.

Kai menghela napas, ternyata ini penyebab keributan pagi ini.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka semua" dan Kai hanya bisa menyerah saat tubuhnya di tarik Kyungsoo ke arah toilet yeoja.

.

.

.

.

Didalam toilet, Luhan kembali di bully habis-habisan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia mengerang di lantai kamar mandi. Victoria cs kali ini, tidak tanggung-tanggung menghajar dia.

Jambakan, pukulan, tamparan dan pijakan terus Luhan terima tanpa ampun dari kelima yeoja tersebut. "Mampus kau yeoja tengik! Kau pikir bisa melawan kami HAH!" hardik Victoria seraya tersenyum kejam.

Sangat di sayangkan, wajah mereka semua cantik tapi kelakuannya minus.

Mata Luhan yang semula terpejam erat menahan sakit, perlahan terbuka. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya sekitar toilet dan melihat kacamatanya kembali hancur.

"Ini lah akibatnya, kalau berani melawan kami" ujar Krystal sinis. Mereka kemudian tertawa karena puas membully Luhan pagi ini. Tapi tidak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka keras.

**BRAAAKK**

Kelima pasang mata itu menatap pelaku, yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sosok itu terpaku mematung di depan pintu, matanya menatap tubuh Luhan yang mengenaskan di lantai.

"S-Sehun..." kaget Victoria, melihat sosok Sehun masuk ke dalam toilet yeoja.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya terangkat, matanya terus mengerjap melihat sekeliling namun nihil. Pandangannya terlalu kabur dan kepalanya sakit. Kemudian kegelapan menghampirinya, setelah mengenali sosok Sehun di dekatnya.

Sementara Sehun berdiri sambil menggendong Luhan ala bridal, dia menatap tajam dan menusuk kelima yeoja yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba di pintu, Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi Luhan. Rambut berantakan, pipinya bengkak dan merah, sudut bibirnya koyak dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, seragam yang berantakan dan kotor.

Dengan panik Baekhyun memanggil nama Luhan. "Lulu, buka matamu!" dia menepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang bengkak.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan, aku akan membawanya berobat" Sehun berujar datar, namun siapapun bisa mendengar kemarahan di dalamnya. Awalnya Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai lebih dulu di depan toilet, kemudian Chanyeol dan Tao.

Ketika mereka mau masuk, Sehun menghentikan mereka dan menyuruh mereka agar tetap disini. Dia yang akan masuk dan membawa keluar Luhan. "Tao" panggil Sehun sambil melirik yeoja bermata panda tersebut.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan ke arah Sehun. "Ada apa Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum miring, aura iblisnya keluar membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Ku dengar kau sangat ahli dalam wushu, mau menunjukkannya pada mereka?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan bingung, apa maksud ucapan Sehun. Namun Tao mengerti apa maksud namja itu.

Walau Luhan selalu bersikap ketus dan menyebalkan, namun bagi Tao yeoja bermata rusa itu tetap temannya. "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati" Tao masuk ke dalam toilet sambil menarik Baekhyun. "Kau harus memastikan tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini Baek" ujar Tao sambil menyuruh Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

Baekhyun menurut walau bingung, dia melihat Tao dengan cepat menghajar balik kelima yeoja angkuh dan sombong itu. Menjambak rambut mereka, dan menghantamkan kepala mereka ke dinding. Menendang kaki, dan menyikut kuat tengkuk mereka. Meninju perut kemudian rahang bawah mereka dan berakhir dengan erangan kesakitan dan tubuh tergeletak lemah di lantai.

Bahkan Luna dan Sulli sampai pingsan, karena kuatnya pukulan balik dari Tao. "Ini akibatnya kalau kalian berani melukai temanku" desis Tao sambil merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca westafel sebentar.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar, karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri menyaksikan aksi Tao. Yeoja bermata panda itu menghajar mereka satu persatu dengan cepat dan akurat.

"Daebak!" seru Baekhyun setelah keluar dari toilet bersama Tao.

Tao tersenyum malu, karena di puji Baekhyun. Bahkan gadis cerewet itu memberikan dua jempolnya kepada Tao dan tak henti memujinya.

Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa merasa sedikit kepuasan, melihat Tao membalas kelakuan mereka pada kembarannya. Jujur, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkelahi seperti Tao dan merasa bersyukur karena Tao mau membalas mereka.

Kyungsoo datang bersama Kai, "Mian, kami terlambat. Tadi kami sudah bertemu Sehun dan Chanyeol, katanya mereka akan membawa Luhan berobat". Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalian juga harus melihat ini" Kyungsoo menyodorkan kertas yang dia baca tadi.

Baekhyun dan Tao membaca kertas tersebut dan terbelalak kaget. "I-ini... Lu-luhan?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?" tanya Kai malas. Tao mendengus, wajarkan jika dia kaget. Karena Luhan yang di foto ini berbeda jauh dengan Luhan yang tadi.

"Tapi kenapa Luhan menyamar seperti itu ya? Kalau saja dia berpenamppilan seperti di foto ini aku yakin, tidak akan ada yang mau membully Luhan. Dan bisa di pastikan para namja akan bertekuk lutut di depannya" oceh Tao entah pada siapa.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdiam. "Kau kenapa Baekki?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada, tadi hanya sedikit terkejut saja membaca berita ini" bohong Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, pelajaran hampir di mulai" mereka berempat berjalan menuju kelas. Sebenarnya Baekhyun terus mencoba mengingat, selain dia Luhan kemarin di sekolah siapa lagi disana yang melihat mereka.

Dia harus menyelidiki ini sesegera mungkin.

Karena berkat ulahnya, penyamaran Luhan terbongkar dan juga Luhan mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti hari ini. Yeah, dia harus tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang sedang gelisah. Dia adalah orang yang menyebarkan foto dan berita Luhan. Tapi jujur saja dia tidak menyangka, akan ada kejadian seperti hari ini.

Sebaiknya dia segera meminta maaf pada Luhan, dan menerima apapun yang akan Luhan hadiahkan akibat tindakan bodohnya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ We Are Different ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau membawa dia ke sini?" Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Namja pucat itu sedang mengobati luka-luka Luhan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Kau keberatan tuan Park?" tanya Sehun balik tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan duduk di sofa dalam kamar Sehun. "Tidak, hanya saja kenapa tidak bawa dia ke rumah nya dan mengobati dia di sana?"

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Dia mengambil kotak P3K yang di gunakannya tadi dan keluar kamar bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Dia menyerahkan kotak obat itu pada salah satu maid yang ada di rumahnya, dan turun ke lantai satu menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

Orangtua Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri dan kembali sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi, jadi dia dengan mudah membawa Luhan kemari.

Seorang maid membawakan makanan ringan dan jus segar pada mereka, lalu kembali ke dapur. "Kau sangat mencintai nya, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk minumannya.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menyendarkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan. "Menurutmu?" lagi-lagi Sehun bertanya balik.

"Aish... jinja, bisa tidak jawab saja pertanyaanku tanpa bertanya balik" sungut Chanyeol tak terima.

Sehun menarik napas beberapa kali, dia harus menghilangkan emosi nya karena kejadian tadi. "Aku membawanya kemari, karena tidak tahu kamar apartemennya nomor berapa" Chanyeol hanya ber 'o' ria mendengarnya. "Dan yah, aku memang mencintainya" jawab Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, "Lalu, apa dia sudah menjadi yeojachingu-mu? Aku yakin kau pasti di tolak" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Enak saja dia meremehkan dirinya, Sehun tidak pernah menerima penolakkan. "Kau pikir aku sepertimu, yang di tolak Baekhyun. Asal tahu saja, kemarin Luhan sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku" ujarnya meremehkan.

"Jinjja? Tapi bagaimana mungkin... dia... dia kan... aish, sial!" Chanyeol menggerutu terus, karena dengan begini hanya dia yang belum memiliki kekasih.

Sehun tertawa puas melihat wajah frustasi Chanyeol. "Makanya segera dapatkan Baekhyun, atau kau akan menjadi namja single menyedihkan di antara kami nanti" sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke wajah Sehun. "Tutup mulutmu albino!"

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah mereka semua datang ke rumah Sehun. Kai mengatakan jika Luhan ada di sana saat ini. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir pada Sehun, begitu dia melihat Luhan masih tertidur di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, memberi kode agar dia saja yang menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh, dan memilih mengobrol bersama Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tao yang berdiri di dekat ranjang.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah sedih, dia merasa tidak berguna sebagai saudara. Bukankah dia kembali lagi kesini, karena ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan nya dan juga melindunginya... serta minta maaf.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu menoleh padanya. Chanyeol memberi senyuman terbaiknya, "Dia baik-baik saja, tadi Sehun sudah memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksa Luhan" Baekhyun lega setidaknya Luhan sudah mendapat penanganan yang tepat.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka semua menatap Sehun ingin tahu.

Sehun berekspresi datar, "Karena aku tidak tahu rumahnya, dan juga karena aku namjachingu-nya jadi wajar jika aku bawa dia kemari" jelas Sehun santai.

"MWORAGO?!" teriak mereka kompak minus Chanyeol.

Namja pucat itu mengusap telinganya yang berdenging, kuat sekali teriakan mereka. "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, suara kalian bisa membuat Luhan terbangun" dan mereka menuruti perkataan Sehun.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Sehun? Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, jadi dia langsung bertanya begitu mereka duduk di ruang tamu rumah Sehun.

Sehun berdecak sebal, kenapa mereka tidak sabaran. "Iya, kemarin aku dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" mereka semua mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan dengan lambat.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Tao tak percaya, setahu nya Luhan itu sangat sulit di dekati. Bahkan untuk berteman saja sulit, apalagi menerima Sehun sebagai pacarnya.

"Benar yang di katakan Tao, bagaimana mungkin Luhan mau menerima mu?" timpal Kyungsoo tak kalah penasaran.

Mereka benar-benar meremehkan Sehun ternyata. "Dalam kamus ku tidak ada yang namanya penolakan, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau" ujarnya percaya diri. Sementara Kai tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kenapa kau tersedak kkamjong, kau tak terima?" mata Sehun melotot.

Kai cengengesan, "Maaf Hun, hanya saja tadi... ucapanmu... ah, sudahlah" Kai mengibaskan tangannya.

"tapi dari pada hal itu, aku penasaran siapa orang yang menempelkan foto Luhan di mading sekolah tadi" ucap Baekhyun menerawang. Mendengar itu, dahi Sehun dan Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Sementara Kai kembali tersedak minumannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat Kyungsoo dengan segera menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kai dan mengelap mulut Kai menggunakan tisu. "Kau kenapa Kai, dari tadi tersedak terus?" Kai hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Tao mengambil kertas tadi di dalam tasnya, dan menyerahkan pada Chanyeol. "Benarkah?" tanyanya pada mereka, yang lain mengangguk.

Sehun mengambil kertas yang di pegang Chanyeol dan membacanya, dia menatap Kai dengan cepat. "Ini ulahmu kan kkamjong?" semua mata langsung melihat ke arah Kai yang gelagapan.

Kemudian Kai hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Hehehe... iya itu aku yang buat... tapi aku tidak ada maksud apappun, sungguh!" jelas Kai buru-buru begitu mendapat death glare dari semua orang.

Tapi, Kai heran dari mana Sehun tahu itu ulahnya.

"Haah, lihat karena ulahmu Luhan jadi seperti itu" Tao menghela napas lelah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap Kai intens, apa Kai mendengar percakapannya bersama Luhan. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana? apa kau mendengar sesuatu Kai?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

Kai tersenyum lagi dengan lebih canggung. "Iya, aku mendengarnya Baek. Maaf tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud menguping" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini? Bisa kau jelaskan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan saja semuanya. Toh, sekarang mereka semua berteman baik dan juga penyamaran Luhan juga sudah terbongkar.

Baekhyun menatap wajah temannya satu-persatu. "Sebenarnya aku dan Luhan adalah kembar non-identik, kami berpisah sejak SHS karena Luhan menghindariku. Dia sangat membenciku, karena aku sudah melakukan sebuah hal yang sangat fatal" dan pikiran Baekhyun kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Tepat satu tahun setelah kejadian bunuh diri itu, keadaan Luhan mulai membaik. Setiap hari eomma nya membawanya untuk menemui seorang psikiater terkenal. Awalnya Luhan masih sulit untuk menerima terapi dari psikiater tersebut, namun lama-kelamaan dia bisa membiasakan diri dan bisa datang ke sana tanpa ditemani eommanya._

"_Kurasa sebentar lagi, kau akan melupakan semua kejadian buruk itu Lu" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan psikiater itu. psikiater muda itu bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang selalu dengan sabar menterapi Luhan._

"_Kalau begitu berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, jika aku sudah sembuh oppa" ujar Luhan dengan raut wajah sedih. _

_Sebenarnya setelah mereka dekat selama lima bulan masa terapi Luhan, dia merasa suatu perasaan aneh dan asing mendera dirinya setiap menatap dokter muda itu._

_Degup jantung tak normal, wajah merona setiap kali di puji dan juga selalu terbayang wajah dokter tampan tersebut._

_Katakan saja jika Luhan jatuh cinta, pada sosok dokter tampan dan single itu. apalagi sepertinya Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Luhan. "Kurasa kita masih bisa bertemu di luar" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan wink nya pada Luhan._

_Luhan tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, dia mengambil resep obat yang baru di serahkan oleh si dokter tampan. "Berhenti menggodaku oppa"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Luhan, dengan gemas dia mengacak rambut Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kajja, oppa akan mengantarmu pulang Luhannie" dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah meronanya._

_Sesampainya didepan gerbang rumah Luhan, mereka berdua turun dari mobil namun Kyuhyun tidak mau masuk saat Luhan menawarkannya. "Aku masih ada urusan Luhannie, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi berkencan?"_

_Serius, Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saking senangnya. Jadi dia hanya bergumam pelan, "Ne, tentu saja oppa" dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas._

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Chagi~" ujar Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Luhan sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus. "AAAAHHHH, EOMMMAAAAAAA!" pekiknya sambil berlari ke dalam rumah menjerit-jerit senang._

_._

_._

_._

_Namun keesokan harinya segala kegembiraan Luhan lenyap tak berbekas ketika melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya. Dirinya dan Kyuhyun pergi jalan-jalan seharian ini, mengelilingi kota Paris yang indah._

_Luhan dan keluarganya pindah ke paris setahun yang lalu setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu. kemudian bertemu psikiater muda bernama Kyuhyun yang ternyata orang Korea._

_Kebahagian meliputi kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta tersebut, Kyuhyun mengatakan nanti malam di bawah menara Eiffel dia akan mengatakaan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ketika tadi Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet dan tak kunjung kembali, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari namja tersebut._

_Dia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis, air mata Luhan jatuh bercucuran menuruni pipinya. Rasanya jantung dia ditikam dengan sebilah pisau dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, ketika melihat bahwa gadis yang bersama Kyuhyun adalah Baekhyun saudara kembarnya._

_Baekhyun melihat sosok Luhan, karena dia menghadap ke arah Luhan. Dia tahu jika Luhan dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai, tapi dia juga mencintai namja itu ketika pertama kali melihatnya._

_Ketika si dokter datang kerumah dan mengobati Luhan, dia terus memperhatikannya dan perasaan cinta itu tumbuh tanpa bisa di cegah._

_Hari ini, setelah Baekhyun mengikuti acara kencan Luhan dan Kyuhyun dia bisa menemui Kyuhyun sendirian. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dia mencintai Luhan._

_Baekhyun berusaha tegar, maka dari itu dia ingin sebuah ciuman perpisahan. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengobati perasaannya yang terluka._

_Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolaknya, namun dengan usaha dan bujukan serta air mata Baekhyun. Namja itu mau menurutinya, hanya sebuah ciuman tanpa lumatan. _

_Keegoisan itu datang, ketika matanya melihat sosok Luhan._

_Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan melumat bibirnya. Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum egois. "Kau tahu oppa, Luhan sudah melihat kita dari sana" tangannya menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri terpaku di kejauhan._

_Panik, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Luhan dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya._

_Namun Luhan menutup telinganya dan terus berlari, air mata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Sekali rasa sakit itu menyerangnya, membuat dia terus berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar Luhan, bahkan tubuhnya beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang disekitarnya._

_Dia sempat kehilangan sosok Luhan, tapi tidak lama dia menemukan Luhan sedang berlari menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. "Luhan... AWAS!" Kyuhyun berlari mencoba menyelamatkan Luhan._

_CKIIIITTTT_

_BRAAAAKK_

_Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong Luhan ke pinggir jalan, namun sayang dia malah tertabrak dan meninggal di tempat setelah terpelanting jauh ke jalanan._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_._

_._

"BERANI NYA KAU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA!" suara itu membuat semua jiwa kembali ke tubuhnya, mereka terlalu terhanyut dengan cerita Baekhyun. Bahkan air mata mengalir di pipi nya.

Di bawah tangga, mereka melihat Luhan yang menatap Baekhyun dengan amarah yang tak dapat di bendung lagi. Mereka semua tidak sadar, jika Luhan sudah sadar dan berada didekat mereka.

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan dari Luhan mendarat di pipi Baekhyun.

Semua yang menyaksikan terkesiap kaget, "Astaga Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Tao tak terima.

Luhan hanya menatap dingin Baekhyun, dia tak terusik dengan keberadaan mereka semua termasuk teriakan Tao barusan. "Sekali lagi kau menyebut namanya, aku pastikan hidupmu akan menderita sampai mati Byun Baekhyun!" desis Luhan dengan mata berkilat marah dan meninggalkan mereka semua dalam keterkejutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Hai semua, ada yang nunggu ff ini? /Readers: Enggak! /Yue pundung**

**Jadi gimana readers tercinta, semua flashback sudah di buka dan rahasia antara si kembar Luhan dan Baekhyun juga udah kasih. Disini beberapa cast bersifat antagonis, tapi bukan berarti Yue ga suka mereka ya. Yue hanya berpikir bahwa mereka lah yang cocok memerankan karakter antagonis disini.**

**Kabar baiknya adalah bentar lagi ff ini bakalan tamat alias END /Huahahahahha**

**Jadi ada dua ff Yue yang bakalan tamat, yaitu ini dan juga ff vampire itu loh. Tapi tenang aja, Yue udah bikin project ff baru yang melibatkan semua personel EXO dan mereka bakalan dapat part yang seimbang /Promosi^^**

**Tapi cerita itu bakalan di publish setelah cerita ini tamat, kalo nggak ntar Yue ga konsen ngerjainnnya karena ff baru nanti penuh intrik dan konflik / curhat / Plaak. Baiklah, mari kita balas review nya chinguuu~**

**~ChanBaekLuv: **Ahahahhaha... nah, flashback nya udah di kasih, napa Luhan bisa benci banget ma Baekhyun. Kalo nunggu ChanBaek tunggu di chap depan ya, soalnya di chap depan bakal full ChanBaek moment nya.

**~Junia angel 58: **Gak nyagka ya? Kayanya untuk pasangan serasi belum bisa, karena di chap ini hanya bahasa masa lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan jadi populer? Kita liat aja ke depanya yah.

**~Ruixi1: **Lulu kan emang tampan plus cantik di saat bersamaan (?) Sama Yue juga, tapi tenang aja si maknae pasti tetap komunikasi sama Lulu kok.

**~Kimyori95: **Sayangnya bukan ya, itu mah kerjaan si kkamjong.

**~Arivivina6: **Gomawo chinguuu~

**~Irna Lee 96:** Ahahahahhaha... si Kkamjong tuh yang maen intip-intip. Jinjja? Yah, selain itu sekarang EXO-L juga terbagi dalam dua kubu jadi sedih. Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapaaaaa? /Plaaakk

**~Dianahyorie1: **yang foto bukan Victoria, tapi si Sexy Dancing Machine EXO alias Kkamjong kkkkk~

**~HUNsayHAN: **Hm, tenang aja si Sehun pasti tetap ma Luhan kok /HunHan Hard Shipper muncul, YEAH! /Abaikan

**~KyungExo: **udah di kasih flashback, jadi udah tahu ya alasannya.

**~EXO L: **udah tahu kn masa lalunya, maaf telat update.

**~Taman Coklat: **Kkamjng lah pelakunya... mank tu anak usil banget dah.

**~Ekso: **Ahahahaha... iya, ga cocok ya? Sehun? Ga donk ya, wah Yue juga suka tuh ff incest.

**~Lulurara: **iya udah kebuka tuh, walau respon nya menakutkan. Maaf karena kemarin fokus di ff lain, jadi belum bisa fast update ya.

**~AmeChan95: **Ini udah lanjut chinguuu~

**~NoonaLu: **ini udah di lanjut ya.

**~Key: **Gomawo, tetap di lanjut kook walau badai datang menghadang(?) /Abaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi,**

**Reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	7. Chapter 6: Promise

Chapter 6: Promise

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : HunHan &amp; ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan Seiring Waktu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst **

**School life**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : GS (for uke), typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal &amp; mungkin membosankan serta jangan bash para tokoh karena Yue Cuma pinjam nama mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luhan hanya menatap dingin Baekhyun, dia tak terusik dengan keberadaan mereka semua termasuk teriakan Tao barusan. "Sekali lagi kau menyebut namanya, aku pastikan hidupmu akan menderita sampai mati Byun Baekhyun!" desis Luhan dengan mata berkilat marah dan meninggalkan mereka semua dalam keterkejutan._

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

.

.

Semua masih terdiam hingga beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bergerak atau pun membuka suara. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya Sehun berlari keluar mengejar sosok Luhan.

Dengan tergesa dia keluar dari rumahnya menuju gerbang, namun mata nya tetap tidak bisa menemukan sosok tersebut. "Sial!" Sehun menendangkan kaki nya ke udara dengan kesal.

Dengan kesal dia masuk kembali ke dalam, menemukan teman-temannya menatap dia penuh harap. "Menghilang" bahkan kekesalan nya pun tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dengan malas Sehun duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah.

Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan selalu rumit, padahal Sehun hanya ingin terus bersamanya dan saling berbagi. Tapi tampak nya itu sesuatu yang... Sulit?

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, Tao masih sibuk mengusap bahunya menenangkan. "Sebaiknya aku pulang" Baekhyun berdiri, di sebelahnya Tao mengangguk dan mengambil tas mereka.

Tao merasa hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, bukan secara fisik tapi lebih ke arah pikiran.

Hubungan rumit Baekhyun dan Luhan, masa lalu yang menyedihkan, dan juga... dia harus menghubungi Kris kekasih nya sepulang dari sini.

Oke abaikan yang terakhir, karena Tao benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya sekarang. Mungkin karena mendengar cerita Baekhyun, membuat dia ingin selalu dekat dengan kekasihnya karena takut kehilangan.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri, dia juga mengambil tasnya. "Aku antar" Baekhyun baru ingin menolak, tapi pria tinggi itu menyela duluan. "Tidak terima penolakan, kajja" setelah nya dia menyeret Baekhyun dan Tao yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah ketiga nya pergi, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Gwenchana?" Sehun hanya menghembuskan napas lelah.

Kasihan melihat keadaan Sehun, Kyungsoo memijat lembut kepalanya. Sementara Kai hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan yang diberi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dengan ini dia bisa sedikit lebih rileks.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membanting pintu apartemen nya dengan kuat, mengungkapkan betapa kesalnya dia hari ini. Beranjak ke kamar, Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Matanya menerawang, pikiran nya melayang ke suatu tempat.

Tempat jauh yangg mengingatkan dia akan masa lalu nya. Kenapa hidup jadi sesulit ini, dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang tenang tanpa campur tangan kembarannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu keinginan yang terlalu muluk, mengingat bagaimana kembaran nya bisa kembali dalam hidup nya dengan cepat.

Dipejamkan nya mata, menghirup udara beberapa kali. Luhan tahu jika dia membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan yang terjadi hari ini.

Karena esok dia akan menemui seseorang yang spesial bagi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial, kemana dia? Kenapa bisa hilang begitu saja, eoh?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengabaikan tatapan teman sekelas nya yang keheranan dengan sikap nya itu.

Tao mulai bosan melihat nya, "Hei albino bisa kau duduk saja dengan tenang?" jengah juga melihat Sehun yang terus menggerutu karena tidak menemukan Luhan.

Deathglare nya melayang pada Tao, berharap yeoja satu itu bisa diam. Sayang nya tidak mempan, jika orang lain mungkin akan ketakutan atau membeku karena deathglare Sehun. Tapi tidak dengan Tao, karena dia hanya mendengus malas.

"Berhentilah bersikap absurd begitu, aku yakin Luhan kembali" Tao mengambil ponselnya, dan mengabaikan gerutuan panjang dari Sehun.

Selama lima hari ini Luhan tidak masuk sekolah, ponselnya tidak aktif, dia tidak ada di apartemen dan Sehun jadi gila.

Gila karena tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan, sementara Baekhyun juga tidak tahu keberadaan nya dan hanya surat ijin saja yang ada di kelas.

"Luhan, eoddiseo?" melas Sehun sambil menangkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Kai dan Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun. Tapi mereka juga memahami perasaan Sehun, jika kalian jadi dia kalian juga pasti gelisah kan tidak bisa menemukan kekasih kalian dimana pun.

"Sudahlah Sehun, kita tunggu saja, aku yakin Luhan akan kembali" Kai mendengus karena di baikan Sehun. "Kalau dia tidak pindah mendadak" tambah Kai sembarangan.

Oh tidak, mendengar itu Sehun langsung duduk tegak. "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku" dengan gusar dia beranjak keluar kelas mengabaikan seonsaengnim yang baru masuk.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana? Pelajaran akan dimulai" namun Im seonsaengnim hanya mendapat angin lalu, karena di abaikan begitu saja oleh Sehun yang berjalan tergesa entah kenapa.

"Ini semua salahmu" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir nya ke arah Kai, sementara Kai hanya memasang tampang bingung. "Memang apa salahku?" tanya nya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur, Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi keluar dari apartemen. Menemui sesosok namja tinggi yang sedang bersandar di samping mobilnya. "Hai, lama menunggu?" pemuda itu –Chanyeol- hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, masuklah" dia membuka kan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menutupnya setelah yeoja itu masuk. "Sudah siap?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baru mengenakan seat-belt nya."

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat, Chanyeol menghidupkan mobil dan meluncur ke tempat yang sudah lama dia persiapkan. Sesekali selama menyetir mata nya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak menawan.

Baekhyun mengenakan dress selutut berwarna baby blue, dan bando senada. Rambut hitamnya di gerai dengan poni yang melengkung indah. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, "Rahasia" bisik nya sambil terkekeh karena membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Kenapa mesti di rahasiakan sih?" gadis itu memandang jalan yang mereka lewati, mencoba menebak kemana tujuan mereka.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terus memperhatikan jalanan sekitar. Dia fokus dengan jalanan, hari ini namja itu mengenakan kaus warna hitam dan juga hoodie berwarna abu-abu. Kaki nya mengenakan celana jeans hitam selutut dan sepatu berwarna senada.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, mobil yang mereka naiki masuk ke dalam jalanan sempit dan di latar belakangi hutan lebat. "Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Baekhyun cemas memperhatikan sekitar.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu mengikuti aku" setelahnya dia keluar dari mobil di ikuti Baekhyun.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan dan menuntun nya ke tempat yang sudah dia rencana kan.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun terus saja bertanya mau kemana dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini. Tapi namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Apa kita tersesat?" tanya Baekhyun cemas setelah melewati batang kayu yang tumbang di depannya, di bantu Chanyeol yang tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak, kita hampir sampai" Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dan yakin sedikit lagi mereka sampai.

Benar saja, setelah lima belas menit berjalan dari mobil yang mereka parkir. Samar-samar telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara air di depannya. "Apa itu?" Chanyeol bisa melihat sinar antusias di mata gadis tersebut.

Dengan lembut di tahan nya tangan Baekhyun agar tidak bergerak maju, "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas mengeluarkan selembar kain dari saku celana nya.

"Tutup dulu mata mu" dia mendekat dan menutup mata Baekhyun menggunakan kain itu. sementara Baekhyun hanya protes tak terima, "Kenapa harus di tutup?"

"Rahasia" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, kemudian pemuda itu menuntun Baekhyun melangkah ke depan.

Tidak lama mereka berhenti, dan mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali setelah ikatan nya di buka Chanyeol. "Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, berharap gadis itu menyukai kejutan yang dia siapkan dari jauh hari.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, terlalu bahagia hingga hampir berteriak kencang. Mata gadis itu berbinar melihat pemandangan sekeliling nya dengan takjub.

"Luar biasa" dan Baekhyun menghambur berkeliling sambil sesekali melonjak kegirangan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempat dan memandangi nya.

Kaki Baekhyun terus melangkah dan tangannya sesekali menyentuh bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sana. kepala nya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan semangat, menelusuri tempat indah itu tanpa lelah.

Puas berkeliling dan mengambil beberapa foto, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

Chanyeol duduk di atas sebuah kain tebal untuk piknik, di bawah pohon besar yang rimbun. Di pangkuannya bertengger gitar kesayangannya, dan di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah keranjang piknik.

Baekhyun melepaskan flat shoes yang dia kenakan, dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sambil bersandar di pohon tersebut. Tangan nya mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalam keranjang dan menata nya di dekat mereka.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan makanan ini?" seingat Baekhyun mereka ke sini tanpa membawa apapun, dan sekarang semua nya muncul secara ajaib.

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya yang memetik gitar, memandang Baekhyun yang menyodorkan kookies padanya. "Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan makanan, Kai yang membantuku menemukan tempat ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mata nya tidak bisa lepas memandang sekeliling.

Jauh dari keramaian, didalam sebuah hutan. Ada tempat yang indah dan tak terduga seperti ini, sebuah padang luas di tumbuhi bunga indah berwarna-warni di sekeliling mereka. Di tengah padang bunga ini ada pohon rimbun tempat mereka berteduh, dan di ujung sana ada sebuah mata air bening yang mengalir dengan indah.

Udara bersih tanpa polusi, pemandangan indah, piknik tak terduga dan ditemani oleh pria tampan. Kejutan yang manis bukan?

"Mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan ku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya. "Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi Yeol" Chanyeol terkekeh, tangan nya mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu" sebenar nya Chanyeol tahu bagaimana bagus nya suara Baekhyun, di sekolah dia tidak sengaja mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi di ruang musik sendirian sambil memainkan piano.

Pipi Baekhyun merona, entah kenapa sikap tenang Chanyeol bisa membuat dada nya berdesir hangat. "Ba-baik lah, kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia masih memikirkan kira-kira lagu apa yang cocok untuk situasi mereka saat ini. "Bagaimana dengan lagu ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat merona sebentar sebelum mengangguk, sementara Chanyeol sudah mulai memetik gitar untuk menyesuaikan nya dengan nada mereka berdua.

Merasa bahwa nada mereka sudah bisa di sesuai kan dengan iringan gitar, Chanyeol memulai aksi nya memetik nya menghasilkan nada indah. Sementara Baekhyun mulai mempersiapkan suaranya.

[Baekhyun] _**Beol-sseo myeochilchae jeonwahdo**_

_**Eom-neun neo**_

_**Eolma humyeon naye saengiriran**_

_**Georaneunji**_

_**Nun-chido eobshi shi-ganeun**_

_**Jakkuman heu-ileo-ga-go**_

_**.**_

_**Nan mi-umboda keokjeongseureon mame**_

_**Mu-chakjeong chaja-gan neoye**_

_**Kolmok eokwiieseo**_

_**Saenggakji mothan useumyeo**_

_**Bangineun neoreul bwah-sseo**_

[Chanyeol] _**Sashi-reun malya na manhi kominhaesseo**_

_**Ne-ge amugeot-do haejul su eom-neunkeol**_

_**Aju manhi mojarado kajin geot eop-seodo**_

_**Ireon narado bada ju-llae**_

[ChanBaek]_** Neoreul wiihaeseo neomaneul wiihaeseo**_

_**Nan sesang modeun geol da ankyeo**_

_**Jujineun mothajiman**_

_**Nan neo-ye-geman ije yaksokhal-ke**_

_**Ojing neoreul wiihan nae-ga twehl-ke**_

_**.**_

_**Is only for you just wanna be for you**_

_**Neon geureogke chigeum moseub**_

_**Keudaero nae gyote isseumyeon dwaeh**_

_**Nan tashi taeyeonado**_

_**Yeongwonhi neoman parabol-ke**_

_**.**_

[Chanyeol] _**Neon moreujiman jo-geumeun himdeu-reosseo**_

_**Ne-ge eou-llineun sarami na-inji**_

_**Keugeon nae-ga anirado dadreun nu-gurado**_

_**Ijen geureon ma-eum beorillae**_

[ChanBaek] _**Neoreul wiihaeseo neomaneul wiihaeseo**_

_**Nan sesang modeun geol da ankyeo**_

_**Jujineun mothajiman**_

_**Nan neo-ye-geman ije yaksokhal-ke**_

_**Ojing neoreul wiihan nae-ga twehl-ke**_

_**.**_

_**Is only for you just wanna be for you**_

_**Neon geureogke chigeum moseub**_

_**Keudaero nae gyote isseumyeon dwaeh**_

_**Nan tashi taeyeonado**_

_**Yeongwonhi neoman parabol-ke**_

_**.**_

_**(love nae cha-geun mamso-geul**_

_**Oh love ne hyanggiro cha-el-llae)**_

_**Keu so-ge yeongwonhi kadhyeo**_

_**Beorin dedo**_

_**Nan haengbok hal su it-dorok**_

_**.**_

_**Neoreul wiihaeseo neomaneul wiihaeseo**_

_**Nan sesang modeun geol da ankyeo**_

_**Jujineun mothajiman**_

_**Nan neo-ye-geman ije yaksokhal-ke**_

_**Ojing neoreul wiihan nae-ga twehl-ke**_

_**.**_

_**Is only for you~**_

_**Oh oh is all for you**_

**[All for you – Jung Eun Ji ft. Seo In Guk]**

.

Kedua mata itu masih saling bertatapan sejak lagu di mulai hingga berakhir, sepertinya kedua nya terbawa suasana di antara mereka. Perlahan Chanyeol menjauh kan gitar nya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dengan tatapan intens Chanyeol memulai.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah pria yang sempurna untuk mu Baek" jantung kedua nya berdegup kencang, "Tapi aku janji, jika aku di beri kesempatan bisa bersama mu. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membahagiakan mu" di kecup nya kening Baekhyun agak lama.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati moment di antara mereka.

"Luka lama mu mungkin sulit untuk di sembuhkan, tapi aku berjanji akan mengganti semua itu dengan kenangan manis di antara kita" bibir Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun bergantian.

Iris kelam itu kembali menatap iris Baekhyun, mencoba meyakin kan gadis tersebut jika dia sangat serius lewat tatapannya. "Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku Baek? Dan mengukir kenangan manis kita berdua?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Disana Baekhyun bisa melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol, tidak ada keraguan apalagi kebohongan di manik mata tersebut.

Sejenak Baekhyun bimbang harus menjawab apa, dia masih terluka dengan masa lalunya. Tapi dia juga ingin mencoba, setidak sedikit saja masuk ke dunia indah yang di tawarkan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, dia memejamkan mata sejenak.

Chanyeol gugup saat ini, dia takut mendapat jawaban yang tidak dinginkan nya. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga berharap jika Baekhyun bisa menerima perasaannya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menahan napas nya ketika mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka dan menatapnya balik.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol... a-aku belum bisa" perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Mata sipit itu terlihat bersedih.

Serasa ada palu besar menghantam hati Chanyeol, begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang menolak hati nya.

"Mian" lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala nya, tidak tahan melihat pandangan kecewa yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum miris, seharusnya dia sudah mempersiapkan hati nya sejak dulu. Mempersiapkan hati nya untuk terluka.

"Gwenchana" nada terluka itu sangat kentara, walaupun Chanyeol sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar nada nya tidak bergetar sakit.

Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wajah bersalah Baekhyun, dengan canggung dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan lurus ke tengah padang bunga yang indah, suasana indah sekitar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Chanyeol tahu tidak seharus nya dia merasa kecewa apalagi terluka karena penolakan Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong, jika rasanya dunia begitu kejam padanya.

Jatuh cinta tak seindah yang dikatakan orang-orang selama ini. Memang awalnya terasa manis namun pada akhirnya, rasa sakit dan kecewa akan menghampiri dirimu jika semua berjalan tidak seperti yang kita inginkan.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah sampai di pinggir mata air indah yang berada di ujung padang bunga, Chanyeol berdiri di pinggirnya dan menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Walau ditolak setidak nya dia sudah mencoba bukan?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang nanar punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh, dia bisa merasakan seberapa besar perasaan kecewa dari pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tahu jika Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu, karena itu dia tidak mengejar dan menyusul nya.

Biarkan Chanyeol mendapat ketenangan di hati nya, baru Baekhyun mencoba bicara kembali pada pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa senang, terkejut, dan juga sedih ketika mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Perasaan yang campur aduk.

Luka itu masih ada, luka karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri dan penyesalan. Apalagi saat ini Luhan menghilang dari sekolah.

Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun tahu dimana Luhan berada sekarang, dia pergi ke tempat Kim Soo Hyun.

Pemuda itu tinggal di pulau Jeju, dan di sana lah Luhan berada. Baekhyun mengetahui nya karena Soo Hyun oppa lah yang memberitahukannya.

Pemuda tampan itu menghubungi dia begitu Luhan datang ke rumahnya. Kenapa Luhan bisa berada di sana?

Itu karena Luhan mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu, bahkan tidak ada yang tidak di ketahui oleh Soo Hyun. Karena Luhan selalu mencerita kan apa yang terjadi pada nya, termasuk tentang Kyuhyun.

Hubungan mereka terlalu dekat jika hanya berteman, dan terlalu spesial jika melihat sikap kedua nya jika sudah bersama. Dulu sewaktu Soo Hyun masih tinggal di Seoul, pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun dari mereka itu sering di salah pahami.

Bagaimana mungkin? Karena kedekatan nya dengan Luhan, banyak yang menganggap mereka berdua berpacaran apalagi mereka juga pasangan yang serasi.

Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun bertanya pada mereka, tentang hubungan keduanya. Namun mereka dengan kompak malah tersenyum penuh arti.

Sinar matahari sore membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Tampaknya mereka sudah terlalu lama disini, Baekhyun menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul tiga sore.

Baekhyun bergegas membersihkan semua perlengkapan piknik mereka, setelah beres dia mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, dia bisa menemukan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekat, seperti nya pemuda itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol yang terpejam seketika terbuka dan memperhatikan ke bawah tubuhnya, tepatnya ke perut nya yang di lingkari dua lengan. "Baek?"

Chanyeol hampir membalikkan badannya, sampai Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan pemuda tersebut. "Tetap seperti ini Yeol"

Mau tak mau Chanyeol kembali diam dan mematung di tempat.

Sejenak keheningan menghampiri keduanya, Baekhyun masih memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Gadis itu menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Chanyeol tanpa suara.

"Saranghae"

"N-ne?" gagap Chanyeol, dia tidak salah dengar kan. Apa mungkin Baekhyun- "Saranghae Park Chanyeol" ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi, seolah bisa merasakan keraguan pemuda yang di peluk nya.

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan membalik kan badan nya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun ke atas hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau serius Baek? Bukan kah tadi kau menolak ku?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, sementara wajah Chanyeol masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Tadi aku belum selesai Yeolli" tangan kanan Baekhyun mengelus perlahan wajah Chanyeol, pemuda itu menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun.

Dengan berani Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Aku belum bisa melupakan masa laluku..." di kecupnya bibir Chanyeol sekilas, sementara mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget.

"...Tapi aku siap menerima cintamu dan memulai awal yang baru denganmu" dan dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat dan bahagia.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Fiyuuuh, akhir nya ChanBaek bersatu! Melegakan juga liat mereka bisa bersama, walaupun awalnya sempat sedih dan kecewa. **

**Dan janji Yue terpenuhi untuk membuat chap ini khusus ChanBaek moment, yah walaupun di awal chap masih ada moment semua nya. Soalnya kan gak mungkin Yue langsung membuat ChanBaek moment gitu aja tanpa ujung pangkal nya.**

**Wokeh, chap selanjutnya adalah chap khusus pasangan mesra dan langgeng KaiSoo. Adakah KaiSoo Shipper di antara Readers semua? Dan little bit HunHan moment juga, oh jangan lupakan cast baru kita 'Kim Soo Hyun'.**

**Semoga gak kecewa dengan chap ini , dan mari kita balas review nya:**

**~Kimyori95: **Kai: hehehhe... kan gue Cuma pengen menunjukkan kecantikan Luhan /peace sign/ yang lainnya aja yang pada heboh gak jelas karena liat wujud asli Luhan /nyengir/

**~Irna Lee 96: **Yah, awalnya mau di buat kata rumah sakit. Tapi karena si Sehun bawa Luhan ke rumah nya jadi gimana gitu /ngeles/ Yups! Si Kyuhyun oppa udah habis kontrak di ff ini, tapi dia masih maen kok di ff yue yang lain. Yah gak salah Luhan sih, tapi juga gak salah Baekhyun sih. Ahh... molla!

**~Junia Angel 58: **Maklum lah komunikasi yg gak bagus emank bisa bikin urusan runyam. Wah, untuk chap ini belum ada HunHan moment soalnya si Luhan lagi kabur ke tempat Soo Hyun Oppa. Kai, kan anak nya emank usil banget /di tendng Kai/ salah satu ff HunHan ny udah ada yang di publish, monggo mampir ke sana.

Sebenarnya ada lima ff project baru Yue dan salah satunya adalah sequel dari ff vampire itu loh. Untuk yg satu memang ff nya nyampur jadi semua couple dapat bagian yang sama besar. Untuk fokus ke HunHan nya tetap ada.

**~Yixingcom: **Ahahahaha... maklum lagi PMS kali /di cubit Luhan/ iya juga sih, tapi di banding Baek kayang nya gak ada lagi yang cocok.

**~Ruixi1: **Jinjja? Kalau gitu tungguin terus ya, dan tetap review pastinya. Kalau ending masih di pikirkan, soalnya kaya nya lebih cocok sad ending.

**~Taman Coklat: **Tenang, mereka pasti baikan atau anggak yah? /dilempar readers/ Ahahahaha... maklum Kyuhyun itu bias Yue di SuJu jadi dia pasti dapat kontrak terus di ff yg Yue buat. Kalau Suho kaya nya kurang cocok, makanya pake Kyuhyun aja.

**~Lululara: **Ini udah di next.

**~ChanBaekLuv: **Bisa donk, nama nya juga manusia gak ada yang sempurna. Semoga suka dengan ChanBaek moment nya di chap ini, walau gak yakin bagus sih. Sebenar nya niat Jongin itu baik kok, dia Cuma pengen Luhan gak kena Bully lagi karena gaya nya yang culun. Ehh, tapi sayang nya takdir malah berkata lain.

**~NoonaLu: **Keren ceritanya atau penulis nya?

**~HUNsayHAN: **Yah gitu lah, nama nya cinta kan emank sering buat orang berubah. Kadang baik kadang buruk, tergantung kita nya aja sekarang yang mau gimana /sok bijak/ Luhan nutupin itu semua karena gak mau ada kejadian kaya dulu, itu loh yang ada bunuh diri karena di tolak Luhan. Kalau Sehun sih gak ngaruh, karena bagi dia mau cantik atau nerd sekalipun Luhan tetap di hati /jiwa HunHan Hard Shipper membara/

**~DianaHyorie1: **Ahahahha... Kkamjong mank nakal, nakal, nakal. Yah, Luhan kaya gitu karena ada alasan nya kan. Sampai kapan yah? Sampai nanti mungkin.

**~Joldyck: **Gwenchana, udah mau review aja Yue seneng^^ Yah, maklum aja luka Luhan itu udah sampai ke psikis nya jadi yah gitu lah. HunHan moment nya silahkan di tunggu aja.

**~Hea: **Yups, itu emank Kyuhyun yah. Reaksi Sehun merana karena di tinggal Luhan.

**Oke semua review udah di balas, dan Yue mau tanya pendapat para readers sekalian. Readers-nim semua mau ff ini sad or happy ending? Masalah nya dari awal di buat ff ini emang di rancang sad ending, tapi bisa juga happy kalau banyak yang mau. Silahkan jawab di kolom review.**

**Psstt, untuk HunHan Shipper sekalian. Yue udah ada publish satu ff tentang HunHan, jadi silah kan di kunjungi, baca dan review, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR ?**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	8. Chapter 7 : Back

**Tittle : We Are Different**

**Author: Eclipse Chu**

**Pair: HunHan**

**ChanBaek &amp; Kaisoo**

**Cast: Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Angst**

**School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is GS, if you don't like this story cast or me**

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE A SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu suasana di sekolah mendadak heboh, semua mata menatap takjub dan kagum pada sosok yang lewat di depan mereka.

Beberapa bahkan mengira jika orang tersebut murid baru.

Namun banyak juga yang mengingat sosok tersebut karena insiden pembulllyan yang di lakukan Victoria cs.

"Luhan?" entah itu pertanyaan atau peryataan untuk Tao.

Dia yang memang rajin datang pagi ke sekolah harus kaget melihat sosok Luhan yang sedari tadi menjadi buah bibir para siswa.

Dia memang Luhan, gadis culun yang sempat menghilang selama seminggu, namun bukan itu masalah nya. Yah walaupun jadi masalah, karena seorang namja berwajah flat terus menggila karena di tinggal Luhan tanpa kabar.

Oh Sehun, si namja tampan bergelar prince yang sekarang berada di depan Tao bersama yang lain nya. Pasangan KaiSoo dan ChanBaek yang baru datang.

"Hei panda, kau kenapa?" dengan iseng Kai mencubit pipi Tao.

Membuat gadis tinggi seperti model itu mengaduh sakit, dan balas memukul kepala Kai dengan kuat.

"Appo~" Kai menunjukkan wajah memelas di depan Kyungsoo dan gadis itu dengan sabar mengusap kepala Kai dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

"Pabo" cibir Baekhyun melihat tingkah Kai.

Tao baru sadar jika tadi dia sedang memperhatikan Luhan, mata nya mengedar sepanjang koridor kepala nya bergerak resah karena tidak dapat menemukan sosok rusa itu lagi.

Haah

Desahan pelan keluar tak kala melihat semua orang menatap nya heran, tapi Tao malas menggubris nya dan beranjak ke kelas.

Toh sebentar lagi juga Luhan akan masuk ke kelas jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang dilihat nya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pagi di kelas jadi sedikit riuh, pasalnya para Prince minus Sehun asik berlovey-dovey dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Tentu saja itu mengundang berbagai macam reaksi dari para penggemar mereka.

Namun masih ada berita lain yang cukup hangat hingga menjadi trending topik, apalagi kalau bukan-

"Luhan!" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar nyaring begitu melihat sosok itu masuk ke kelas dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Semua terpaku melihat Luhan, namun gadis itu cuek dan duduk di bangku nya dengan santai.

"Apa itu benar-benar Luhan?" Tanya Kai entah pada siapa.

Bahkan Sehun saja yang hampir menerjang tubuh Luhan karena rasa rindu yang dia rasakan menjadi urung untuk di lakukan, hingga dia hanya bisa terdiam di bangku.

Kenapa? Ada yang salah?

Mungkin karena penampilan Luhan mereka jadi begitu.

Bukan kah Luhan selama ini selalu berpenampilan nerd dengan pakaian nya dan kacamata besar itu, tapi kemana sekarang?

Yang muncul malah Luhan dengan sosok baru.

Rambut nya sekarang berwarna hitam legam yang di gerai dan di hiasi bando bermotif rusa di kepala nya.

Seragam yang dulu kepanjangan sekarang justru berubah menjadi ketat untuk kemeja dan pendek untuk rok nya, jangan lupakan dua kancing kemeja putih nya yang di buka dan dasi yang menggantung longar dan indah di sana.

Sepatu sekolah nya juga di ganti menjadi boot indah dan kaus kaki pendek yang menampilkan kaki jenjang dan putih nya.

Yang lebih nya lagi adalah tidak ada kacamata tebal dan riasan gelap di wajah Luhan, sehingga terlihat lah keindahan asli seorang Luhan.

Tampak natural tanpa make-up berlebihan, cantik dan cukup seksi karena pakaian ketat dan rok sekolah nya yang pendek.

See? Inilah sosok Luhan yang selalu menjadi primadona di masa lalu.

Bukan yeoja nerd dengan kacamata besar dan rambut kepangan nya.

Tapi kenapa Luhan merubah penampilan nya dulu? Bukankah sebelum nya dia tetap berpenampilan seperti biasa.

Bagi Luhan tentu ada alasan kenapa dia kembali berpenampilan 'normal' dan itu karena seseorang yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan memanggil nama nya di sertai senyum cerah.

Luhan balas tersenyum manis dan menghampiri pemuda itu di pintu.

"Oppa sudah menemui kepala sekolah mu dan menjelaskan alasan mu tidak masuk selama seminggu ini dan beliau mengerti" jelas nya pada Luhan.

"Jinjja? Baiklah ayo ke kantin tadi oppa belum sempat sarapan kan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan menyeret sosok pemuda yang di panggil nya itu ke kantin.

Seperti nya rusa itu akan membolos pagi ini.

Baiklah seperti nya mereka semua mendapat kan kejutan sebanyak dua kali pagi ini.

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bergerak resah di sebelah nya, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sebangku.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan pasangan itu juga menatap penasaran.

Sedangkan Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Tao masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihat nya pagi ini.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Dia Soo Hyun oppa".

"Saudara kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dan menganggul, "Dia sepupu kami sekaligus orang special bagi Luhan" jelas nya pelan.

Apa tadi, bisa di ulangi lagi?

BRAKK!

Dengan kesal Sehun menggebrak meja Baekhyun hingga mengagetkan mereka semua yang ada di sana.

"Spesial apa nya?!" Tanya Sehun tak terima.

Mata tajam itu berkilat marah, jelas jika dia tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba meredam amarah nya melihat kelakuan Sehun, dia merangkul dan mengusap bahu Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskan nya Sehun, Luhan cukup dekat dengan Soo Hyun oppa bahkan mereka sering sekali di gosipkan berpacaran" jelas Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Shit!" umpat Sehun sambil menendang meja Chanyeol kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Kenapa terlalu banyak rahasia Luhan yang justru terbongkar begitu saja.

Rasa nya kepala Sehun mau pecah memikirkan semua yang terjadi.

Ayolah, selama seminggu ini Sehun tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan berpikir jernih karena Luhan yang hilang mendadak.

Bahkan Sehun seperti seorang stalker karena terus menerus mengawasi apartemen tempat Luhan tinggal.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dan sekembali nya Luhan malah membawa seorang saingan untuk Sehun.

Hell! Sehun hanya ingin memiliki kekasih seperti layaknya remaja pada umum nya.

Namun bukan Oh Sehun nama nya jika dia menyerah begitu saja, dia akan berjuang hingga akhir bila perlu mengenyah kan pemuda itu dari Luhan.

Ingat lah, karena seorang Oh Sehun selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

Luhan adalah milik nya, dan sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan rela berbagi dengan siapapun. Lagi pula orang itu juga hanya masa lalu Luhan.

Karena yang terpenting, Luhan adalah milik nya sekarang.

Maka dari itu Sehun beranjak keluar kelas, mengabaikan guru nya yang hampir masuk ke kelas dan mengabaikan teriakan guru tersebut memanggil nya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang menyebalkan menurut Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan dan pemuda yang bernama Kim Soo Hyun itu bisa dengan santai nya makan saling bersuapan tanpa meresa canggung satu sama lain?

Apa mereka berdua emang sedekat itu.

Batin Sehun menolak untuk mempercayai nya, karena bagaimana pun Luhan itu milik nya.

Walaupun klaim itu di lakukan sepihak oleh Sehun tapi setidak nya mereka telah melakukan ciuman panas berdua.

Luhan juga tidak menolak.

Dengan menahan amarah Sehun mendekati meja dimana Luhan dan pemuda yang dia panggil 'oppa' itu tergesa.

Mata Sehun sudah cukup iritasi melihat Soo Hyun dengan berani nya mengelap sudut bibir Luhan yang terkena saus Jjangmyeon yang dimakan nya.

Sementara Luhan malah tersipu dan mengulum senyum dengan tingkah Soo Hyun.

SRET!

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik tangan kanan Luhan hingga gadis itu berdiri dan terkaget melihat pelaku nya adalah Sehun.

Bahkan Soo hyun juga ikut kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Luhan menatap marah Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan nya.

Namun Sehun bergeming dan semakin menahan tangan Luhan agar tidak terlepas.

"Kau milik ku LUHAN!" Sehun balas berdesis, menatap dalam kedua mata Luhan. Namun dengan keras kepala Luhan menyentak kuat tangan nya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan mata nya sambil memijit pelipis nya yang berdenyut akibat menahan amarah, sementara Sehun masih memandang Luhan dengan kesal.

"Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku Sehun" mata rusa itu jelas menunjukkan kekesalan nya pada Sehun yang merusak acara sarapan nya dengan Kim Soo Hyun.

Gadis itu merasa tak enak hati dengean kejadian ini, apalagi Soo Hyun datang jauh dari Jeju untuk mengantar nya pulang dan juga ingin melihat sekolah Luhan.

Tapi sambutan 'Ramah' Sehun pagi ini pasti memberi kesan buruk di mata Soo Hyun.

Kim Soo Hyun, pria berumur 27 tahun itu masih mengamati dalam diam perdebatan kecil antara Luhan dan pemuda yang di panggil Sehun.

Dalam hati menilai apakah dia perlu ikut menyuarakan pendapat nya.

Mengingat kedua orang ini masih lah anak remaja labil yang pasti sulit untuk mengalah satu sama lain.

Namun Soo Hyun bukan pria bodoh yang tidak bisa menilai dengan cepat situasi yang ada.

Dalam pengamatan nya beberapa menit ini, dia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda putih pucat itu terlihat sangat _overprotectif _dengan Luhan.

Dan juga pemuda itu pasti cemburu dengan kehadiran nya.

Berusaha menahan tawa, Soo Hyun menggelengkan kepala nya pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

Telinga nya mendengar sedikit perdebatan Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjaga jarak dengan diri nya.

Perdebatan tentang alasan Luhan menghilang tanpa kabar dan juga kenapa dia kembali dan bersama seorang pria.

Luhan sendiri malah acuh dan mengatakan jika itu bukan urusan Sehun.

Merasa bahwa mungkin hal ini akan berlangsung lama, Soo Hyun mangambil langkah mendekati pasangan itu.

Dia berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan merangkul bahu nya, menyentakkan kesadaran kedua nya ika dia sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

Mata sipit Sehun semakin menyipit tak suka melihat skinhsip yang dilakukan kedua nya. Dia mendengus pelan sebelum melemparkan tatapan tidak suka nya pada Soo Hyun.

Luhan sendiri seperti nya tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, terbukti jika gadis itu malah memberikan senyuman manis nya –yang sangat sulit dilihat- kepada Soo Hyun.

Pemuda yang wajah nya seperti pemain dalam Drama Dream High itu balas tersenyum, sebelum mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Sehun.

"Hai aku Kim Soo Hyun sepupu nya Luhan" dengan masih tersenyum Soo Hyun mengulurkan tangan nya pada Sehun.

Sedangkan pemuda itu dengan malas balas menjabat tangan Soo Hyun setelah sebelum nya mendapat death glare dari Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, namjachingu nya Luhan" balas Sehun.

Mata rusak itu terbeliak lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun, sejak kapan diri nya berpacaran dengan Sehun.

Baru saja hendak protes Luhan terpaksa membungkam mulut nya dan menelan semua kata-kata yang siap dia keluarkan untuk Sehun untuk kemudian menatap tak percaya pada Soo Hyun.

"Aku tahu itu, Luhan juga sudah menceritakan jika dia punya kekasih tampan di sekolah" kekeh Soo Hyun sambil mengerling kearah Luhan yang kesal.

"Bagus lah" ujar Sehun dengan percaya diri.

Setidak nya pria di depan nya ini sudah mengetahui kedudukan Sehun di hidup Luhan dan juga tidak bisa di pungkiri, jika ada kupu-kupu mengelitik menyenangkan di perut nya ketika mendengar Luhan mengakui nya sebagai pacar pada Soo Hyun.

Menjelaskan sebuah senyuman senang di bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"OPPA!" dengan kesal Luhan memukul dada Soo Hyun dan menghentakkan kaki nya kesal ke lantai kemudian berlalu meninggal kan Soo Hyun dan Sehun di kantin.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan pulang ke rumah, masa bodoh dengan Soo Hyun yang tertawa senang dengan Sehun.

Sial padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka terlihat seperti musuh tapi sekarang? Sial!

"Sungguh tingkah nya seperti anak kecil" ujar Sehun setelah tubuh Luhan menghilang dari pandangan nya.

"Aku setuju" mereka berdua tersenyum.

Tangan Sehun menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal, merasa aura canggung meliputi kedua nya. "Maaf soal tadi hyung"

"Bukan masalah, aku juga akan seperti itu jika kekasih ku bersama orang lain"

Sehun mengangguk, "Jadi hyung sudah punya pacar?"

Pria pemilik wajah baby face itu tersenyum, mata nya sedikit menerawang. "Yah, aku sudah punya kekasih yang sangat cerewet" ingatan nya kembali pada kekasih nya yang cerewet meminta dia segera kembali ke Jeju setelah mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Sehun, karena aku dan Luhan memang dekat sedari dulu" jelas Soo hyun menepuk bahu nya. "Lagipula selama rumah ku kemarin secara tidak langsung dia sudah mengakui bahwa dia juga menyukai mu" tambah Soo Hyun.

Sehun berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang dia dengar,"Maksud nya hyung?"

Pria itu tersenyum maklum jika Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakana, karena Soo Hyun sendiri sampai pada kesimpulan itu karena satu hal.

"Luhan selalu menceritakan tentang diri mu Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf jika ff ini terlantar sangat lama, karena Chu sendiri memang sangat sibuk dan harus mengetik setiap ff dari awal lagi karena data sebelumnya hilang. Cerita sangat berantakan? Yah, Chu akui jika itu benar karena cerita ini udah jauh banget dari cerita asli nya yang udah di ketik hingga tamat.

Chu juga lupa sama alur dan ide cerita ini sendiri dan kehilangan feel ketika mengetik ini dari awal, sama seperti ff sebelah ChanBaek yang 'I Cant Trust You'. Tapi Chu bakalan berusaha untuk tetap terusin cerita ini sampai tamat walaupun dengan resiko ff ini semakin absurd dan berantakan.

.

.

.

.

**~ Eclipse Chu (eks Yue m00nlight)~**


End file.
